Naruto Shinobi DxD hidden
by xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx
Summary: Ini adalah cerita mengenai aku, Uzumaki Naruto seorang abadi yang terjebak di dunia ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama aku menjalani hidup seperti biasanya sampai aku mulai memimpikan hal-hal yang aneh yang membuat aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada suatu pertistiwa tertentu yang aku lupakan ? (Bad Summary) Naruto X harem. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Shinobi by *0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0*.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini diambil dari**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Genre :Adventure, Romance, Humor,…**

**Pairing: Naruto x…**

**Author: ****xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx**

**[Silakan menikmati ceritanya]**

* * *

><p><strong>Berdasarkan pasal ke 76 dari Konstitusi Jepang 'Kemerdekaan Hakim', isilah bagian kosong berikut.<strong>

'Seluruh hakim akan melatih_untuk melaksanakan_secara_dan akan terikat hanya oleh_dan_untuk menahan pidana.'

**Jawaban Rias Gremony:**Seluruh hakim akan melatih (Hati Nuraninya) untuk menjalankan (Kewenangannya) secara (Independen) dan akan terikat hanya oleh (Undang-Undang) dan (Hukum) untuk menahan pidana.'

**Komentar Guru:** Jawaban bagus. Ini adalah pasal yang penting di Konstitusi Jepang. Saat para hakim melaksanakan haknya, konstitusi bisa memastika bahwa hakim tidak akan dihasut oleh kekuatan politik dan orang-orang berpangkat tinggi di pengadilan dan melaksanakan tugasnya secara independen. Termasuk juga dalam isinya, pemastian keamanan personal sang hakim. Saya harap kamu bisa mengingat pengetahuan kecil ini.

**Jawaban Himejima Akeno: **Seluruh hakim akan melatih (Hati Nuraninya) untuk menjalankan (Penyiksaan) secara (Independen) dan akan terikat hanya oleh (Hukum) dan (Siksaan) untuk menahan pidana.

**Komentar Guru: **Kalau Pasalnya seperti itu bukankah tidak akan ada lagi yang mau menjadi Hakim di Negara ini ? dan tampaknya kau menikmati sekali saat menjawabnya.

**Jawaban Hyoudoh Issei:** Seluruh hakim akan melatih (BLEEP) untuk melaksanakan (BLEEP) secara (BLEEP) dan akan terikat hanya oleh (BLEEP) dan (BLEEP) untuk menahan pidana.

**Komentar Guru:** Kalau begitu bukankah pasal 76 adalah sesuatu yang buruk ?

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto:** Seluruh hakim akan melatih (Instingnya) untuk melaksanakan (latihan pembukaan baju) secara (membuka baju) dan akan terikat hanya oleh (tangan sang polisi yang memegang pelaku) dan (borgol) untuk menahan pidana.

**Komentar Guru:** SAYA MINTA KAMU KIRIM SURAT PERMINTAAN MAAF KEPADA SELURUH ANGGOTA DEWAN HAKIM DENGAN TULUS !

* * *

><p><em>Sudah cukup lama aku terdampar di dunia ini...<em>

_Dan selama itu pula aku terus mengembara ke berbagai tempat seperti yang dilakukan ero-sennin._

_Perjalanan ke seluruh dunia berharap aku bisa menemukan jalan untuk pulang tapi semua itu sia-sia saja aku sudah tidak mungkin pulang lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh berlarut dalam kesedihan mungkin benar bahwa terkadang kenyataan tidak sesuai yang kita inginkan tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah karena hal itu aku harus terus bangkit meskipun... meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki kemungkinan lagi untuk kembali maka aku harus memulai hidup baruku disini meskipun ini dimulai dari nol tapi aku harus terus maju..._

_Terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana keadaan mereka semua di konoha dan siapa yang menjadi Hokage menggantikan baa-chan dan masih banyak lagi...terutama apa akan terjadi peperangan lagi disana..?. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawathir karena aku percaya pada dia...yah...meskipun dia memiliki sifat yang keras kepala seperti aku dan sifat yang sok sendirinya dan jenius, tapi aku percaya bahwa dia bisa menjaga kedamaian di sana...karena...dia adalah rivalku orang yang paling aku mengerti dibandingkan siapapun..._

_Selama perjalanan aku berharap bahwa aku bisa menemukan tempat yang disebut rumah. Beberapa tempat yang bisa aku tinggali dan mungkin memulai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan penuh dengan kasih sayang._

_Kemudian aku memiliki dia di dalam hidupku rambut crimson yang panjang, matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauaan yang selalu menatapku dengan cinta...dia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang melangkah ke kehidupanku._

_Aku selalu bersama dengannya sejak ia masih kecil ketika aku menyelamatkannya dari serangan hewan buas, sejak saat itu ia menjadi gadis kecil yang selalu melekat padaku. Orang tuanya pun tidak keberatan bahkan memmintaku untuk membantu mereka untuk merawatnya karena mereka bilang aku sangat baik pada anak-anak dan mereka juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan putri mereka. Ketika dia bertemu dengan teman-teman barunnya...aku mengajarkan segala yang aku tahu, membimbingnya, dan ketika akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik._

_Lalu terjadilah perang...aku mengajarinya bagaimana cara untuk bertarung dan menyaksikan dia menjadi kuat setiap tahun yang lewat. Aku menyaksikan pertarungannya bahkan terkadang aku terlibat dalam dunia mereka untuk melindungi dirinya dan teman-temannya._

_Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga ketika aku melihat gadis kecil yang selalu bermain denganku menjadi pemimpin bangsanya._

_Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu , kami saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain._

_Ayah...ibu...ero-sennin...dan semuannya._

_Aku berkata 'Akhirnya' dengan air mata di mataku ketika dia akhirnya melahirkan anak kami...lalu dia datang dan merusaknya..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Uzumaki Naruto <strong>

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Naruto.

Saat ini, aku tengah menjalani masa remajaku.

Sekarang adalah musim semi keduaku di Akademi Kuoh.

Seolah menyambut murid yang baru datang, kedua sisi lereng yang mengarah ke akademi dipenuhi pohon sakura berbunga mempesona. Aku bukan tipe orang elegan dan berkelas yang biasanya berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati keindahan, tapi pemandangan ini terlalu indah hingga aku tidak bisa tidak terpesona.

Meski itu terjadi hanya untuk sesaat.

Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan hal-hal mengenai mimpi yang belakangan ini aku selalu mimpikan, ini bukan mimpiku yang mendapatkan kupon ramen seumur hidup tapi mengenai mimpiku yang lain. Ini mengenai gadis berambut merah yang ada di mimpi sudah sebulan terakhir aku selalu bermimpi mengenai dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi ditambah rambut crimsonnya yang indah dan matanya yang berwarna biru-kehijauan menurutku ia adalah wanita yang benar-benar indah tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa pernah bertemu dengan dia tapi dimana...? dan juga ini tidak mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan saja aku selalu bermimpi tentang dia belakangan ini...

"Oi...Naruto..!"

Aku langsung kembali ke dunia nyata karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku, aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat, mata berwarna coklat muda dan memiliki tampang seperti orang bodoh dan juga mesum. Dia adalah Hyoudoh Issei murid kelas dua sepertiku dan ia adalah salah satu dari anggota Trio Mesum.

"Oh...Issei selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi Naruto..."

Ngomong-ngomong ia dibilang salah satu dari trio mesum karena dia adalah orang yang terkenal di Kuoh oleh sifat mesumnya yang bisa dibilang tingkat Dewa bersama dengan dua teman sesama mesumnya Matsuda dan Motohama mereka bertiga akhirnya disebut sebagai Trio mesum.

"Ne..Naruto aku punya berita yang sangat penting untuk disampakan ?"

Ucap Issei dengan nada yang benar-benar bahagia bagiku cukup jarang aku melihat dia seperti ini terakhir kali ia seperti ini saat ia mendapatkan DVD eroge yang cukup langkah dengan susah payah yang menghabiskan uang sakunya waktu itu..

"Hmm...apa ? kau mendapat DVD atau Game eroge yang baru lagi ?"

"Oh..ayolah Naruto apa kau pikir aku ini hanya seorang pria yang memikirkan hal-hal yang ero saja..?"

"Tentu saja bahkan anak kecil saja tahu hanya dengan melihatmu"

"Hey ! aku serius nih."

Jarang sekali melihat dia seperti ini aku pun juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia begitu ngotot sekali ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padaku yah...melihat ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti ini membuatku juga ingin tahu...

"Oke-oke jadi kau ingin memberitahu apa ?"

"Hihihihihihi Aku sekarang memiliki pacar..."

Eh...

Dia ngomong apa dia mendapatkan pacar apa aku tidak salah dengar...? seorang seperti Issei mendapatkan pacar ? aku mulai membersikan telingaku berharap bahwa aku salah dengar. Issei yang melihat aksiku mengatakannya lagi.

"Aku bilang aku sekarang memiliki pacar, Naruto.."

...

...

"Heeeh...!" aku langsung terkejut ternyata yang kudengar tidaklah salah Issei memiliki pacar ! Dunia pasti sudah kiamat ! bagaimana mungkin cowok semesum Issei memiliki pacar ?! ini adalah hal yang sangat sukar dipercaya.

"hehehehehe...kau pasti terkejut bukan..?" ucap Ise dengan seringan di wajahnya.

Tentu saja aku terkejut bodoh ! aku mulai menenangkan diriku jujur saja ini adalah berita yang benar-benar mengejutkanku bahkan bagiku ini adalah berita terdasyat yang pernah kudengar biar bagaimanapun tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku Issei akan memilki pacar. Kalau dibilang perasaanku sekarang jujur aku senang temanku yang tidak berguna ini akhirnya memiliki pacar juga tapi karena berita ini terlalu mengejutkan aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana...

"Jadi bisakah aku bertemu dengan pacarmu itu ?" aku mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku ingin tahu cewek mana yang menyukai pria yang tidak berguna ini.

"Maaf tadi aku baru saja mengantarnya ke stasiun mungkin lain kali saja" ucap Issei yang meminta maaf hmm...jadi dia siswa dari sekolah lain yah...setidaknya aku tahu ia bukan siswa dari Kuoh.

"Tapi jika kau tetap ingin tahu seperti apa dia nih kutunjukin fatonya padamu" Issei lalu mengambil Hpnya dan menujukan padaku sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang mata yang berwarna ungu sedang tersenyum imut dengan bahagianya.

"Ini pacarmu..?"

"Benar, namanya Amano Yuuma bagaimana cantik bukan ?"

Yah...dari pengamatanku dia cukup cantik dengan tubuh yang bagus dan ternyata memang benar dia bukan murid Kuoh itu bisa dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan tapi..entah kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh dengan perempuan ini dilihat dari senyum dan ekspresi wajahnya aku merasa ia seperti sedang berakting aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai perempuan yang bernama Amano Yuuma ini.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun ini hanyalah sebuah foto jadi aku tidak begitu yakin mengenai perasaanku yang tidak mengenakan mengenai perempuan ini sampai aku bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Heh..dia cantik juga, aku iri padamu Issei" mendengar ucapanku dia semakin menunjukan senyumannya yang menjadi-jadi. Cih brengsek kau, mentang-mentang sudah mendapat pacar kau sudah menjadi sangat sombang banget !...dari senyumannya aku bisa tahu ia sedang mengejekku yang belum punya pacar ini ! lalu aku menayakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan saat aku melihat melihat foto pacar Issei itu.

"Issei aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau sampai bisa berpacaran dia ?" yah itulah yang ingin kutanyakan mana ada gadis cantik seperti dia berpacaran dengan Issei otaknya pasti sudah rusak, dan juga aku rasa pasti ada maksud tersembunyi pada gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto 2 hari yang lalu ia tiba-tiba saja datang padaku dan mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu Hyoudou-kun! pacaranlah denganku!" bisakah kau percaya itu Naruto !"

Hah...hanya itu saja ! apa yang salah dengan otak gadis ini !

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini adalah gurauan yang dimainkannya dan teman-temannya dan..." ia mulai berceloteh yang tak jelas mengenai dirinya tapi mendengar ceritanya itu aku merasa agak sedikit aneh. Tapi aku tepis pikiran itu biar bagaimana pun ia adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini jadi yang sekarang bisa kulakukan hanya mensuportnya saja tapi tetap saja aku sedikit iri padanya sekarang yang telah memiliki pacar.

"Oke-oke aku harap kencanmu itu berjalan lancar"

"Terima kasih Naruto kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan, tidak seperti Matsuda dan Motohama yang hanya mengejekku dengan kata-kata yang mengutuk"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia lalu pergi dengan gembira benar-benar deh orang ini, oh... ya aku juga harus bergegas atau aku akan bermasalah lagi dengan dewan OSIS lagi.

"Hmm..Matsuda, Motohama..." pandanganku beralih ke 2 orang lelaki yang berjalan dengan tidak ada semangat sekali mereka adalah sibotak Matsuda dan sikacamata Motohama mereka adalah anggota dari trio mesum bersama dengan Issei.

"Kenapa dengan kalian kok terlihat lesu begitu ?"

"Hari ini kami menemukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin"

"Ya sesuatu yang bahkan sampai ujung duniapun kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sesuatu seperti ini"

...?...apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ?

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku dan Motohama belakangan ini memikirkan cara untuk membunuh Issei"

Oi, itu berlebihan tahu ! dan kenapa kalian ingin membunuh Issei.?...tunggu jangan bilang..ini tentang...

"Apa kalian merasa cemburu Ise memilki pacar...?"

Matsuda dan Motohama *menganguk* bersamaan

Sudah kuduga...

Aku hanya bisa mendesah atas sikap mereka ini lalu aku meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama kesedihan mereka yang bodoh itu. Persetan dengan mereka ! aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada mereka lebih baik aku pergi ke sekolah agar tidak berurusan dengan OSIS daripada berurusan dengan para sampah masyarakat macam mereka.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaa! dia muncul "<p>

"Ah ~, Kiba-kun ... tolong lihat aku!"

"Kiba-kun, kami mencintaimu!"

Saat aku berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah aku mulai mendengar sebuah kerumunan penuh gadis-gadis SMA berteriak dalam kegembiraan ketika seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pendek pirang, mata abu-abu dan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya melangkah melewati gerbang dan berjalan ke sekolah dan berkelebat gadis senyum menawan. Dia memakai seragam sekolah anak laki-laki Kuoh Academy ', yang terdiri dari blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas putih, kemeja lengan panjang dengan pita hitam di kerah, celana hitam yang cocok, dan sepatu coklat.

Ini adalah Yuuto Kiba, mahasiswa tahun kedua, anak laki-laki paling tampan di Kuoh Academy dan juga pria impian banyak gadis.

Namun, saat ia dipuja oleh siswa perempuan, pada yang sama pula ia juga dibenci oleh siswa laki-laki lainnya.

"Sialan Casanova, pergilah ke neraka!"

Itu adalah hal yang umum di Kuoh Academy, bahwa setiap pagi Kiba akan datang ke sekolah dan disambut oleh gadis-gadis SMA bersemangat, sementara dibenci dan melotot oleh anak-anak SMA. Tapi dia tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan itu.

Tapi langkah kelompok berikutnya ke sekolah tepat di belakang Kiba langsung membuat setiap satu laki-laki menatap mereka dengan hati di mata mereka sementara beberapa memiliki mulut mereka terbuka lebar dan air liur tidak terkeuali akupun yang melihat mereka langsung terpana dan memerah wajahku yah...memang tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah idola sekolah.

Yang pertama adalah seorang gadis mungil sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut cokelat dan mata putih. Di bagian depan, rambutnya memiliki dua poni panjang akan melewati bahu dan beberapa poni longgar tergantung di atas dahinya, sedangkan bagian belakang memiliki potongan bob pendek. Dia juga memakai rambut hitam klip berbentuk kucing di kedua sisi rambutnya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah gadis Kuoh Academy ', yang terdiri dari lengan panjang, kemeja button-down putih dengan lapisan vertikal, pita hitam di leher, bahu jubah hitam dan tombol-down pencocokan korset, rok berwarna magenta dengan aksen putih. Namun, gadis berambut putih mengenakan seragam tanpa cape bahu.

Nama gadis ini adalah Koneko Toujou, mahasiswa tahun pertama,si kecil lucu dan maskot Kuoh. Koneko terus berjalan dengan wajah lurus, mengabaikan semua tatapan penuh nafsu dari penyimpang loli-con dan kepala ke gedung sekolah lama.

Gadis berikutnya berjalan ke sekolah dan mengikuti di belakang Koneko adalah Himejima Akeno, mahasiswa tahun ketiga, gadis-gadis yang paling indah kedua di Kuoh Academy dan salah satu 'Two Great Onee-sama'. Akeno adalah seorang wanita muda dengan sosok montok dengan sangat rambut hitam dan ungu mata panjang. Rambutnya biasanya diikat ekor kuda panjang, mencapai semua jalan ke kakinya dengan dua helai mencuat keluar dari bagian atas dan miring ke belakang, dengan pita oranye menyimpannya dalam tempat. Seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis di Kuoh Academy, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah adat Kuoh Academy girls ', bersama dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut hitam. Dia adalah tempat berhala kedua dalam hati setiap mahasiswa di Kuoh, laki-laki dan perempuan sama. Dia adalah gadis elegan dan lembut.

Gadis selanjutnya melangkah masuk sekolah membuat semua siswa mengaum dengan kegembiraan. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga di Kuoh Academy, Presiden Gaib Penelitian Club, dan nomor satu keindahan sekolah serta sebagai salah satu Kuoh Academy Dua Besar Onee-sama.

Namanya adalah Rias Gremory Rias adalah seorang wanita muda yang tampaknya berada dalam akhir remaja dengan kulit terang, mata biru-hijau dan sosok montok. Fitur yang paling khas nya adalah rambut crimson yang panjang sampai paha-nya, dengan helai rambut yang mencuat dari atas. Rambutnya juga memiliki poni longgar yang menutupi dahi nya dan sisi poni membingkai wajahnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah gadis Kuoh Academy ', yang terdiri dari lengan panjang, kemeja button-down putih, dengan pita hitam di kerah bajunya dikenakan di bawah jubah bahu hitam dan pencocokan button-down korset, rok magenta dengan aksen putih, dan sepatu cokelat di atas putih kaus kaki awak-panjang.

Setiap kali aku melihat dia aku mulai teringat pada gadis dimimpiku warna rambut yang sama rambut, mata yang sama dan wajah yang menyerupai banyak miliknya, hanya dia jauh lebih matang dan lebih menarik dan juga nama 'Rias Gremory' benar-benar tampak sangat familiar bagiku teruma 'Gremony' entah kenapa aku memiliki perasaan yang kuat mengenai nama itu seperti aku pernah dengan telah kenal keluarga itu sebelumnya bahkan sebelum Rias-senpai masuk ke Kuoh ini. Arrghh! Sial kenapa ini semakin hari semakin rumit saja ! siapa wanita itu ? Apa hubungan ku dengan perempuan itu ? dan...dan..arrghh terlalu banyak pertanyaan mengenai ini memikirkannya saja otakku sudah hampir meledak !.

!

Aku tiba-tiba langsung tersadar dari lamuanku dan melihat bahwa Rias-senpai sedang Menatapku ! sepertinya ia sudah melihatku dari tadi sial aku benar-benar malu ! mata biru kehijauan yang benar-benar indah... tidak tidak tidak dengan cepat aku langsung membuang mukaku yang memerah karena malu dan lanjut berjalan dengan cepat menuju gedung sekolah.

"Hah~tenangnya"

Saat ini aku berada di bawah pohon yang dekat dengan gedung sekolah tua dan sedang berbaring, aku biasanya sering berada di sana saat waktu istirahat disamping tempatnya yang sejuk aku juga merasa sangat damai dan tenang ini mengingatkan ku akan Konoha. Berbicara mengenai konoha bagaimana keadaan disana...?..apa yang terjadi setelah kepergianku...?..Hah...aku benar-benar merindukan konoha...tapi biar bagaimanapun aku sudah tidak kembali lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah percaya pada mereka bahwa mereka bisa membuat konoha dan dunia Shinobi menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Ten ten, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Tsunade baa-chan, Shizune-san, dan semuannya...aku harap kalian baik-baik saja..

**(Rias POV)**

Aku sedang membaca manga kesukaanku di ruang klub meskpun aku membaca manga kesukaanku tapi sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang kubaca belakangan ini. Penyebabnya adalah pemuda pirang itu, entah kenapa aku selalu memikirnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terkadang tidak tahu tapi setiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu merasa aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya jauh di masa lalu pada awalnya aku menepisnya saja tapi semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya. Dia memang memiliki penampilan yang unik bahkan seragamnya bisa dibilang berbeda dengan murid-murid yang yang lain ditambah dengan tanda kumis di pipinya pipi dan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang feninim sekaligus lucu dari sudut pandangku tapi entah kenapa wajahnya memiliki cukup kemiripan dengan keponakanku. Tidak hanya itu, Koneko telah mengatakan kepadaku tentang perasaan aneh yang datang dari si pemuda pirang itu ketika dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ia bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk menghindari serbuan para cewek kelas 3-C saat ia ketahuan mengintip di ruang ganti wanita saat para wanita sedang mengganti pakaian mereka satu hal aku tahu lagi mengenai pirang itu ia adalah orang yang mesum...

Meskipun Koneko mengatakan begitu aku tidak merasa apa-apa dari dia dan ia seperti manusia normal pada umumnya tapi, aku selalu merasa sesuatu yang aneh dari sekitar pirang.

Dia benar-benar sebuah teka-teki.

"Buchou"

Mendengar suara itu aku beralih ke ratu berambut hitamku Himejima Akeno yang datang sambil membawa apa aku minta.

"Ini data mengenai pemuda pirang itu yang kau minta dari Sona-Kaicho"

Ucapnya sambil memberikan biodatanya padaku. Akupun mulai melihat biodatanya "Uzumaki Naruto" hmm...ternyata dia orang jepang ya..cukup mengejutkan juga awalnya aku berpikir ia adalah orang eropa lalu aku melanjutkan membacanya...

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Jadi begitu...ya..."

Gumamku setelah membaca biodata tentangnya jujur saja aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial mengenai dia semuanya atau bisa kubilang dia dari biodatanya ia adalah orang yang normal meskipun aku cukup terkejut juga karena ia adalah yatim-piatu yang berarti ia harus memenuni kebutuhan sehari-harinya sendiri, selain itu semuanya biasa-biasa saja..tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh mengenai dia..

"Buchou ..."

Panggilan Akeno langsung membuatku tersadar kembali yang membuatku langsung menatap Akeno lalu ia menunjukkan dokumen yang telah aku suruh untuk menyelidiki mengenai pergerakan malaikat jatuh di kota ini yang merupakan wilayahku.

"Saya telah menemukan semua yang anda butuhkan tentang gadis bernama Amano Yuma!" Aku mengangguk dan mengambil dokumen "Nama aslinya adalah Raynare, Malaikat Jatuh," Akeno mengatakan dengan jijik dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak tahu tentang maksud yang sebenarnya mengapa dia ada di kota ini, tapi aku takut bahwa itu bukalah sesuatu yang baik"

"Saya juga mengira begitu !" tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu juga karena cukup aneh ada malaikat jatuh di kota ini selain itu pergerakan mereka itu cukup mencurigakan karena belakangan ini beberapa malaikat jatuh selalu mengawasi sekolah ini pada waktu siang hari..

Aku kemudian beralih ke Koneko, yang sedang makan sepotong kecil kue sampingnya "Koneko-chan, bisakah saya mempercayakan anda dengan tugas ini?"

Mendengar itu Koneko langsung mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Lalu Kiba membuka pintu ruang klub dan berjalan dalam dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Buchou, saya telah memeriksa semuanya, mantra di sekitar ruangan klub kita tidak rusak."

"Jadi, kali ini kita bukan target Malaikat Jatuh ya..." aku mengangguk pada laporan yang disampaikan Kiba, gadis malaikat jatuh Raynare apa yang ia inginkan ia tidak ingin membunuh aku atau gelar bangsawa-ku dan juga tampaknya ia juga tidak mengincar Sona. Jadi apa yang dia inginkan...?

Hah...tampaknya ini benar-benar merepotkan karena ia belum melakukan pergerakannya maka aku tidak akan tahu apa yang diincarnya labih baik aku fokuskan pada mengawasi Hyoudoh Issei karena aku punya firasat bahwa malaikat jatuh itu mengincar Issei..

"Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya kembali ke pekerjaan kalian !"

Lalu Kiba dan Koneko mulai pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa memenuhi panggilan kotrak dengan orang yang memanggil mereka. Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan ya...?...! aku mulai teringat akan sesuatu..

"Ne~Akeno"

"Hm..?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kedai ramen Ichiraku..?"

"Yah...katanya di kedai itu adalah kedai ramen terbaik, sekali kau mencoba ramen disana kau akan benar-benar ketagihan" seperti yang dikatakan Akeno kedai ramen ini memiliki ramen yang benar-benar enak aku memang belum mencicipinya tapi beberapa orang terutama teman sekelasku yang telah mencobanya itu benar-benar sangat enak, mendengar itu aku ingin sesekali mencobanya apakah memang benar ramen itu seenak yang mereka bicarakan plus katanya yang memasaknya adalah salah satu murid dari kuoh.

"Apa Buchou tertarik untuk mencicipinya ?" ucapnya dengan senyum menggodanya seperti biasa ia memang suka menggoda aku hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar..." aku mulai merapikan barangku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub.

**(End POV)**

* * *

><p>Malam hari...<p>

Dikedai Ichiraku..

"ini pesanan ramen Anda" ucapku menyeringai dan menempatkan tiga mangkuk ramen di atas meja.

"Uzumaki-san, pesan dua ramen dengan ekstra daging babi"

"Baiklah !"

Aku berteriak dan cepat kembali ke panci untuk membuat ramen lagi. Ahh~senang rasanya bisa membagikan kenikmatan makanan para Dewa pada orang-orang ini semua berkat resep rahasia yang diberikan oleh pak tua Teunchi padaku setelah aku mengalahkan Pain awalnya aku menolak tapi ia mengatakan bahwa ia percaya padaku dan juga sebagai bukti bahwa aku adalah pelanggan setiannya, ia hanya memberikan resep ini pada pelanggan yang benar-benar setia padanya dan menurutnya aku adalah orangnya.

Setelah pelanggan yang terakhir menghabiskan ramennya dan membayar aku keluar memandang langit malam. Sudah dua bulan aku menjalani usaha ini dan cukup sukses uang yang terkumpul aku bisa membayar uang sewa bulan ini dan besok aku juga harus membeli bahan-bahannya lagi karena sudah mau habis lalu aku melihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 11.00 sudah larut rupanya aku harus membersikan tempat ini dan harus pulang.

"Maaf, tapi kami telah tutup"

Aku mengatanya sambil membersihkan meja karena aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke kedai.

"Oh, aku harap kau masih memiliki beberapa ramen lebih" suara lembut dan merdu memanggil lembut kepadaku membuat mataku melebar. Suara ini mungkinkah ! tapi jika itu dia apa yang dia inginkan datang dikedaiku...?.

Saat aku menoleh alis mataku memuncak naik dari berdiri dan mataku hampir beranjak keluar dari soket rambut merah, wajah yang cantik, dada yang besar, tubuh yang sempurna ternyata benar dugaanku itu adalah Rias-Senpai ! ia berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di bawah payudara yang besar ah~melihat dia melipat tangannya di bawah payudaranya entah kenapa membuat payudara telihat lebih besar dan menggoda dan tatapanya disertai senyum kecil pada wajah indahnya ini memang kombinasi yang mengerikan untuk menaklukan lelaki !.

"Yah...?" tanya Rias-senpai dengan harapan dalam suaranya.

Mendengar permintaannya dengan secepat kilat aku langsung ke dapur melihat apakah masih ada untuk membuat satu mangkuk ramen lagi mana ada lelaki yang akan menolak jika ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu !

Ahh~syukurlah ternyata masih ada dan tanpa sadar aku benapas lega lalu aku melihat ke arah Rias sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja, silakan duduk" aku menyeringai cerah mendengar aku mengatakan itu Rias-senpai mulai tertawa lembut hmm..? memangnya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ucapanku yah..? tapi ia sangat manis sekali saat ia tertawa seperti itu.

Aku mulai memasak ramen sesekali aku melihat Rias-senpai yang duduk dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di kursi di depan berdiri dan menunggu dengan sabar menunggu aku selesai memasak ramen cara duduknya saja sudah membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang ojou-sama yang terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan.

Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa dia mau datang ke kedai ramenku yang kecil dan sederhana ini apa ia ingin mencoba ramenku..? yah...itu mungkin saja karena itu berawal rumor yang para sampah masyarakat itu (Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama) sebarkan ke seluruh murid-murid yang ada di Kuoh mengenai kedai ramenku karena itu banyak murid-murid dari Kuoh yang datang kesini untuk makan ramen ku untuk memastikan rumor itu dan semuanya yang mencoba ramenku memberikan respon yang positif terkadang dalam hatiku aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka bertiga kerena rumor yang mereka sebarkan mengenai kedai ramenku omset penjualanku meningkat. Rias- senpai datang kedai ini pasti mengengar rumor tentang kedaiku.

Aku yakin ramen pasti bukan salah satu makanan favoritnya karena ia adalah ojou-sama ia pasti sering memakan makanan yang enak dan memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi seperti orang-orang kaya lainnya dan juga aku selalu merasakan dia bukanlah manusia, karena manusia normal tidak bisa memiliki jumlah tinggi energi spiritual yang datang dari mereka. Energi ini benar-benar berbeda namun seperti chakra pada saat yang sama, hanya lebih gelap dan lebih kuat dan bukan hanya Rias-senpai saja tapi Akeno-senpai, si casanova Kiba Yuuto, Koneko dan Anggota OSIS mereka memiliki aura yang sama seperti Rias meskipun sedikit berbeda tapi dasarnya tetap sama gelap dan kuat. tapi namanya pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan tidak peduli siapa dia. Aku memberikan ramen yang terbaik padanya.

"Jadi" kata Rias sambil istirahat siku di atas meja "Sudah berapa lama kau menjalankan usaha ini ?"

"Sudah sebulan" Aku menjawab tersenyum sambil menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk "Ini adalah satu-satunya kumiliki untuk bertahan hidup" Ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan memang ini adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki untuk bertahan hidup sudah 50 kali aku kerja sambilan tapi selalu berakhir dipecat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan selalu terjadi 2 bulan setelah aku kerja sambilan.

"Ini dia ramennya sudah siap nikmatilah~" ucapku sebelum meletakkan mangkuk ramen ke meja di depan Rias-senpai. Aku tidak memadamkan api karena mungkin ia akan nambah lagi lagian masih ada bahan yang cukup untuk membuat satu atau dua mangkuk lagi kok.

"Itadakimasu" Rias-senpai mengambil sepasang sumpit dan sendok dariku, perlahan-lahan menempatkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wow, itu benar-benar sangat enak" Rias menelan mie dan berkata dengan gembira, mendengar itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia sekaligus tersenyum dengan pasti tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menolak kenikmatan ramen ala ichiraku.

"Tapi tak kusangka ternyata Rias-senpai datang kesini" ini kebenaran aku masih juga terkejut melihat wanita paling indah di Kuoh datang ke kedai kecilku ini.

"Aku hanya penasaran.."

"Penasaran ?"

"Ya..banyak murid-murid lainnya bilang bahwa kedai ramen dini memiliki ramen yang benar-benar enak dan ternyata itu bukan rumor belaka" sesuai dugaanku...tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku "Meskipun aku bukan penggemar ramen karena itu tidaklah sehat jika dimakan terus-menerus tapi jika mau dibilang jujur ramenmu benar-benar sangat enak"

Tentu saja ! bahkan orang-orang yang tidak menyukai ramen menjadi suka setelah mencoba ramenku apalagi yang bukan penggemar ramen mereka pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Tapi memang benar sih tidak baik juga sih jika terus-menurus dikonsumsi sepertinya aku harus membuat resep ramen baru yang labih menyehatkan.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya"

Setelah itu selama setengah jam aku berbincang dengan Rias-senpai rasanya benar-benar senang bisa berbicara dengan salah satu siswi paling cantik di kuoh yang awalnya kupikir sangat sulit berbicara dengan dia karena selalu dikelilingin oleh penggemar-penggemar mereka dan juga Dia adalah seorang wanita kelas tinggi dan hanya merasakan auranya sudah cukup untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya orang-orang terkadang selalu sulit untuk mencari topik pembicaraan saat berbicara dengannya. Tapi bagiku ia orang yang mudah diajak bicara ia bahkan meminta beberapa saran dariku untuk untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalahnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Issei dan lainnya jika aku memberitahu mereka tentang ini mereka pasti akan merasa iri, cemburu, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak karuan dan juga mungkin akan menghajarku ahahahahahaha...

Setelah Rias menghabiskan ramennya ia mulai menyerahkan uang pembayaran lalu pergi tidak lupa ia memberi salam padaku dan juga kedipan mata disertai senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat lucu yang membuatku memerah ia yang melihat sikapku itu malah tertawa yang membuatku benar-benar memerah seperti tomat.

Man...malam ini adalah malam yang indah bagiku.!...

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam kalimat berikut, isi ( ) dengan jawaban yang benar.<strong>

Cahaya adalah gelombang dan ( ).

**Jawaban Rias Gremony:** Partikel

**Komentar Guru:** Jawaban bagus.

**Jawaban Himejima Akeno: **Partikel

**Komentar Guru: **Benar

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto:** objek yang akan menolak semua benda yang mendekatinya.

**Komentar Guru:** Jawabanmu sungguh mengejutkanku !

**Jawaban Hyoudoh Issei:** Senjata pahlawan

**Komentar Guru:** Saya juga senang bermain game.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan Karakter<strong>

**Uzumaki Naruto : Naruto memilki penampilan yang sama persis seperti ayahnya Namikaze Minato rambut pirang spiki poni yang panjang yang membinkai di kedua sisinya, mata berwarna biru langit, memiliki wajah yang terbilang cukup imut ditambah tanda kumis dipipinya membuat keimutannya bertambah dan ia memakai sekolahnya terdiri dari Sweeter hitam bercampur orange, blazer hitam, syal berwarna merah crimson, celana hitam dan sepatu berwarna magneta bercampur hitam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autor Note:<strong>

**Hai~hai~ kita bertemu lagi tak terasa ini sudah tahun 2015. Ini adalah Fic baruku, cerita ini terinpirasi dari Fic Shinobi milik *****0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0***** jujur saja aku benar-benar suka ceritanya dan ini kubuat menggunkan pemikiran dan gayaku tentu saja. cerita ini aku membuat Naruto menjadi sudut pandang orang pertama yah coba-coba saja. Aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini.**

**Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan lain-lain maklum autor juga manusia**

**Please Riview sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian ingin memberikan ide untuk cerita ini katakan saja aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau membatu dalam cerita ini.**

**Itu saja sampai jumpa di chapter Selanjutnya.**

**xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx Out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini diambil dari**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Genre :Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama,…**

**Pairing: Naruto x…**

**Author: ****xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx**

**[Silakan menikmati ceritanya]**

**Pada tahun berapa Agama Kristen pertama kali di perkenalkan di Jepang.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jawaban Koneko:<strong> "1549"

**Komentar guru:** Jawaban yang benar,tidak ada komentar pada khususnya.

**Jawaban Hyoudoh Issei: **"1945"

**Komentar guru:** Bukankah itu adalah akhir dari perang dunia ke-2

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto:** "Pada musim semi yang penuh dengan pohon sakura yang bemekaran, aku ditembak oleh cewek pada tahun 1995."

**Komentar guru:** Tidak peduli seberapa romantis kamu membuat tampilan jawabanmu, jawaban yang salah tetaplah salah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Berikan aku kembali Millicas, Danzo. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita !" aku berteriak dengan Frustasi pada pria berambut hitam yang ada didepanku. <em>

_"Tidak Naruto-san, ini jauh lebih dari itu" ia mengatakannya dengan seringai jahat lalu ia membuka perban yang menutupi mata kirinya aku menjadi terkejut melihat matanya itu tidak mungkin ia memilikinya dari mana ia dapatkan mata itu !? melihat ekspresi terkejutku ia hanya tersenyum sinis padaku "Terkejut bukan ?" ia bertanya "Mata ini kudapatkan dari teman lamaku tapi sayang ia sudah meninggal"_

"_Kau..!" aku mulai marah dan frustasi padanya...ia, si brensek itu aku sangat yakin ia telah membunuhnya lalu mengambil matanya, dasar brengsek ! ia lalu mengambil kunai dari di balik lengan bajunya. _

_"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku..." ia mengarahkan kunai itu pada lehir bayi kecil itu "memotong kepala anak tersayangmu"_

_"Hentikan itu brengsek !" Aku berteriak, sial aku sekarang benar-benar panik sampai-sampai aku merasakan keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuh saya "Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak mengembalikan dia aku akan..."_

_"Akan apa ?" katanya lagi "Sekarang anakmu berada di tanganku, dan asal kau tahu aku tidak perlu kunai ini untuk membuat dia mati" ucapnya sambil menyeringai Sial lalu aku menoleh kearah timur dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat seekor naga sedang mengamuk aku harap mereka bisa mengatasinya "Pikirkan tentang hal ini Naruto-san, aku bisa membunuh Millicas dan kemudian Kau dapat membunuhku ... tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada 'dia'..? " ia kemudian mengarahkan kunainya ke arahku "atau ... Aku bisa membunuhmu dan aku akan mengembalikan Millicas padanya." Aku mengutuk keras, dari awal aku sudah punya perasaan dia akan mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu._

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" Aku bertanya berusaha untuk setenang mungkin, mengetahui aku mungkin masih memilik cara untuk menyelamatkan anak dan istriku serta orang-orang tanpa harus melalui ini. Sisa-sisa kegelapan dalam Konoha dan sejarah kelam dunia Shinobi tak kusangkan belum berakhir juga dan lebih buruknya lagi malah merambat ke dunia ini seperti jamur._

_"Kau ingin tahu mengapa ?" ucap Danzo yang suaranya penuh dengan racun dan kebencian._

_"Semuanya karena kau Uzumaki Naruto" Aku menatapnya kaget "Kau pasti bingun bukan ? akan kuberitahu sejak awal aku membenci Hagoromo dengan konsep ninshunya yang bodoh itu bersama dengan para hokage yang mewarisi tekad bodoh itu aku benci mereka semua" ia mulai mengeluarkan kebenciannya bukan hanya pada Konoha melainkan juga pada Hagoromo atau lebih tepatnya Rikudou Sennin "Dan kau sebagai satu-satunya keturunan Hagoromo yang tersisa aku akan membunuhmu"_

_!_

_Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan ! sial genjutsu kah ?... tidak jika genjutsu aku pasti langsung bisa lepas, tapi...tunggu.. sensasi ini...!...mungkinkah ini..! _

_"Apa kau terkejut Naruto ?" Danzo bertanya melihat dari ekspresinya ia mengerti betul apa yang kupikirkan sekarang "Kau pikir aku ini apa..? bukan hanya mata ini tetapi kemampuan sesungguhnya dari mata ini telah ku kuasai" ucap Danzo sambil tersenyum _

"_Arkggkkkg !" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi pukulan di perutku "Arkggkkkghhhhhh...!" sensasi pukulan itu mulai kurasakan di seluruh tubuhku, sial aku tidak bisa menghindar karena ia memiliki anakku sebagai sandera, jika aku berani menghindar aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Millicas._

_"Oh ... aku lupa untuk memberitahumu bahwa monster Naga itu adalah pembunuh dewa jika kau tidak cepat-cepat ke sana istrimu yang kau cintai beserta gadis berambut perak dan gadis Leviathan tercintamu itu bersama dengan orang-orang yang ada di kota itu akan binasa" Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang sulit untuk berdiri akibat pukulan tadi lalu menarik rambutku keatas _

"_Lihatlah anak yang disebut sebagai pembawa perdamaian sekarang terbaring seperti pecundang." Keparat kau Danzo, kaulah yang pecundang menggunaka Millicas sebagai tamengmu aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya ! tapi...tapi...bagaimana...?_

"_Sekarang ... katakan bye-bye pada ayahmu Millicas-kun" Aku mulai melihat anakku dan yang ia juga melihatku dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna biru-hijau dan tersenyum. Dia benar-benar mempunyai mata yang mirip dengan 'dia' ..._

_"Tidak apa-apa" Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya, Millicas menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu melihat tingkahnya aku tersenyum khasku padanya dan aku punya perasaan bahwa 'dia' menatapku, melalui mata anak kami._

_Ia lalu melemparku beberapa meter darinya lalu ia mengankat tangan kirinya sebuah bola hitam tiba-tiba muncul di tangan kirinya "Ini adalah akhir bagimu Uzumaki Naruto sang reinkarnasi Ashura jangan khawatir kau akan segera bertemu dengan reinkarnasi Indra setelah ini."_

_Kesalahan fatal yang kau buat Danzou aku melempar kunai ke arahnya, tapi ia dengan mudah menghindarinya tapi itulah yang kutunggu ! Danzo pun matanya melebar setelah melihat kunai yang kulemparkan._

_... Kau akan mati Danzo!_

_*BANG!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Perang Pertarungan Digimon**

"Hei Naruto Keperkenalkan pacarku Amano Yuuma !"

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, si bodoh ini memperkenalkan pacarnya Amano Yuuma padaku. Ah...benar juga kemarin ia bilang akan memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku hmmm...sesuai yang ada di foto ia memang cantik.

"Namaku Amano Yuuma, salam kenal Naruto-san"

Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dilihat dari caranya memperkenalkan diri ia adalah perempuan yang baik tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh padanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar mengenai dia.

"Ah...ya Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal juga Yuuma-san" saat aku berjabat tangan dengan dia.

...! dia... ! aku bisa merasakan aurahnya menunjukan hal yang berlawanan dengan sikapnya sekarang seolah-olah mengatakan 'dasar manusia sampah aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini' ada apa dengan dia..? dan juga tindakannya aku rasa itu hanyalah akting belaka sebenarnya mau apa gadis ini apalagi menjadi pacarnya Issei ? pasti ada yang inginkan dari Issei tapi apa ?... sial...ini benar-benar membuatku bingung ! tapi aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan padanya seperti 'berhati-hatilah pada gadis ini' melihat Issei yang benar-benar senang akan pacarnya itu.

Jika aku memberitahukannya ia pasti akan menuduhku yang aneh-aneh yang malah berakibat pada persahabatan aku dan Issei. Untuk sekarang aku harus mengawasi Issei dan juga pacarnya itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik...

"Yah...Issei harus kukatakan lagi bahwa pacarmu benar-benar cantik aku jadi iri padamu" aku berusaha mengatakan senormal mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecuriagaan pada Issei terutama si Yuuma itu.

"Tentu saja Naruto, kau juga cepatlah dapat pacar atau kau akan menjomlo seumur hidupmu loh ~" tenang... tenangkan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto... tapi meskipun aku berusahan menahan diriku tapi... tetap saja aku ingin sekali menghajarnya ! bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan itu sambil memasang muka yang menyebabalkan ! hey aku khawatir pada mu tapi kau malah...ah..sudalah.! ini sungguh merepotkan kalau terus berlanjut.., jadi yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum paksa saja padanya agar dia puas kalau dia berhasil membuatku jengkel karena mengatakan kalau aku tidak memiliki pacar...

"Yah...sudah aku akan mengantar Yuuma-chan ke stasiun sampai jumpa di sekolah Naruto" setelah mengatakan itu ia dan Yuuma pergi tidak lupa juga Yuuma memberi salam padaku aku pun melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang pergi... .Brengsek lihat saja nanti Issei ! akan ku dapatkan pacar yang cantik seperti dia...tidak bahkan lebih bagus dia lihat saja nanti brengsek ! akan ku buat kau menangis darah kecemburuan dan melihat wajah bodohmu itu saat aku telah mendapatkan pacar yang lebih bagus dari pada dia !

Di saat aku sedang marah-marah

"Selamat pagi Naruto..."

Kemarahanku langsung mereda lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Selamat pagi Yuuji." Sapaku balik pada orang yang kupanggil Yuuji nama lengkapnya Sakamoto Yuuji ia adalah ketua kelas 2-F yang kebetulan adalah kelasku ia memiliki wajah yang liar dan tampan, rambut cepak di kepalanya yang kelihatan seperti rambut singa, tubuhnya yang atletis seperti petinju, dan tinggi badannya yang hampir 180 cm.

Meskipun Akedemy Kuoh adalah sekolah dimana perbandingan laki-laki dan perempuan adalah 3 : 8 tapi diantara kelas 1 sampai 3 dimana siswi perempuan yang mendominasi tapi ada satu kelas dimana siswanya didominasi para lelaki kelas itu adalah 2-F yang orang-orang di kuoh menyebut kelas para sampah. Yah...itu bukan tanpa alasan para siswa-siswi memanggil kelas kami adalah kelas para sampah itu karena rata-rata para siswa yang ada di kelas F adalah para orang bodoh !

Aku pun juga termasuk kategori orang-orang bodoh karena nilai ku yang dibawah standar khususnya ilmu Sains...tapi tetap saja ada yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa trio-mesum itu bisa masuk kelas B padahal mereka sama parahnya dengaku terkadang aku pikir pasti ada yang salah dengan sekolah ini ! Tapi untuk mata pelajaran Olahraga, Kewarganegaraan, dan ilmu sastra nilaiku tidak jelek-jelek amat tidak seperti mata pelajaran lainnya yang dibawah standar.

Di kelas-F 90 % adalah lelaki karena itulah kelas kita adalah kelas para pecundang tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak dapat menyangkal karena itu memang benar ! hah...meskipun aku memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan tapi tetap saja aku tidak populer karena kelasku adalah kelas para pecundang ditambah aku terkadang ketahuan ngintip dan tak sengaja di ruang ganti wanita atau di toilet wanita jadi reputasi burukku lebih tinggi dan dikenal dibandingkan reputasi baikku.

Memikirkannya terdakang membuatku ingin menangis ! ah...kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pacar yang lebih cantik dan seksi dan membuat Issei menangis darah kecemburuan...

"Hei Naruto..."

"Hmm... apa Yuuji ?"

"Aku berencana untuk melakukan Perang Pertarungan Digimon (Digital Monster)..."

Eh...! apa yang dikatakan si bodoh ini, apa telingaku ini tak salah dengar pertarungan Digimon. Melihat Ekspresiku Yuuji mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku berencana untuk melakukan pertarungan Digimon."

"EHHH...!" aku menjadi tekejut setelah mengdengar usul Yuuji..

Sudah tiga tahun berlangsung semenjak Akademi Kuoh mengadopsi sistem ujian tanpa nilai tertinggi yang dibatasi hingga 100. Di bawah sistem ini, siswa bisa menjawab sebanyak-banyaknya pertanyaan yang bisa mereka jawab dalam waktu satu jam. Makanya, tidak ada batasan nilai yang seorang siswa dapat raih. Nilai bisa meningkat tanpa batasan, hanya dibatasi oleh kemampuan kecerdasan siswa.

Selain itu, ada "Pemanggilan Digimon" yang diciptakan dengan menggabungkan teknologi sains dan kekuatan supernatural. Di bawah pengawasan guru, siswa dapat memanggil 'Digimon' dengan nilai kekuatan setara dengan nilai ujian mereka dan bertarung satu sama lain.

Karena itu Keseluruhan nilai rata-rata setiap mata pelajaran sangat berpengaruh, dan ini adalah sistem terbaru yang diciptakan dengan tujuan untuk para siswa dapat belajar dan agar sekolah tidaklah membosakan. Dengan sistem ini sebagai intinya, siswa diperbolehkan untuk memiliki perang antar kelas, yang disebut "Perang Pertarungan Digimon" di mana Digimon siswa bertarung satu sama lain. Karena itu hasil ujian sangat penting dalam perang. Terkadang aku berpikir siapa pun yang menciptakan system ini ia pastilah sangat jenius.

"Oi kau tahu bukan jika kita kalah...?" aku bertanya pada Yuuji. Perbedaan antara kelas F dan lainnya terlalu besar apalagi kelas kita adalah sebagian besar berisi para pecundang kalau jika kalah dalam perang ini kita akan diperlakukan seperti sampah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu tapi...tapi..aku ingin membuktukan pada dunia bahwa orang bodoh pun bisa berhasil !.." ucapnya dengan lantang yang tidak ada keraguan sama sekali darinya bahkan akupun bisa melihat dari matanya sebuah tekad yang benar-benar kuat.

Melihat itu aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Terserah saja lagian aku juga ingin melakukannya juga" melihat tekadnya itu entah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali melakukannya. Melihat senyumku Yuuji pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah jadi sudah diputuskan.." Dia dulunya adalah anak jenius tapi ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat dia menjadi seperti ini tapi itulah Yuuji ketua kelas 2-F, pemimpin kelas para pecundang.

Dan juga ia telah menyulutkan api perang.

* * *

><p>""""Apa, ingin menyatakan Perang Pertarungan Digimon..!""""<p>

Seluruh kelas berteriak setelah Yuuji mendeklarasikan Perang Pertarungan Digimon.

"Benar dan taget kita pertama adalah kelas E"

Tepat setelah Yuuji menentukan musuhnya adalah kelas 2-E

"Mustahil bagi kita untuk menang!"

"Aku tidak mau diperlakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini."

Seperti yang diharapkan reaksi dari orang-orang di kelas, mereka benar-benar beribut mengenai hal ini tentu saja perbedaan antara kelas E dan F sudah terlalu jauh apalagi dengan kelas-kelas lain...

"Kita akan menang. Pasti! Tidak hanya itu aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian bahwa kita bisa menang."

Meski tahu ada perbedaan yang besar antara kemampuan bertarung kami, Yuuji masih dengan yakin mengatakan kita akan menang. Terkadang aku menyukai sifat obsesinya itu benar-benar seperti aku..

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Protes datang dari setiap sudut ruangan.

Yah, tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, ini bukan perang yang dapat dimenangkan. Aku sendiri tidak menyangkalnya, meski aku awalnya memang meliliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Yuuji tapi karena aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan di kedaiku aku jadi tidak terlalu memikirkannya sekarang aku ingin sekali melakukan perang itu !

"Tentu saja aku punya teori. Kita memiliki beberapa faktor kuat yang akan membantu kita menang."

Seluruh kelas ribut setelah Yuuji mengatakan itu.

"Biar kujelaskan."

Ia mulai menjelaskan mengenai faktor kuat itu. Pertama adalah Tsuchiya Kouta ia adalah orang yang mendapat julukan"Ninja Mesum", julukan ini dihormati dan ditakuti oleh para siswa laki-laki, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mengangapnya seorang master karena itulah mereka mendapat julukan trio mesum, dan dibenci dan direndahkan oleh siswi perempuan.

Kedua adalah Himeji Mizuki ia adalah salah satu anak yang pintar yang seharusnya tidak berada di kelas-F, ada alasan khusus kenapa ia ditempatkan di kelas F ini. Ia adalah gadis yang memilki rambut pink yang panjang dan wajah imutnya menurutku ia adalah gadis yang manis ditambah ia pintar, ia adalah salah satu gadis yang diimpikan para pria. Selain itu ada Kinoshita Hideyoshi pria yang memiliki wajah yang cantik layaknya wanita karena itu orang –orang selalu beranggapan ia adalah wanita jika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Meskipun nilainya tidak menonjol, masih terkenal sebagai bintang dari klub drama, memiliki saudari kembar di kelas-A, dll. Selanjutnya adalah Yuuji sendiri yang dulu dijuluki 'Bocah Jenius'.

Ketiga adalah Aku, kenapa..? itu karena aku satu-satunya di kelas ini yang memilki digmon Ultimate-Class, saat kelas satu kita akan belajar untuk memanggil digimon ada beberapa Class dalam digimon yaitu: Adult-Class, Adult-Armor, Hybird Adult-Class, Perfect-Class, Hybird Perfect-Class, Hybird Ultimate-Class, Perfect/ Ultimate-Class, dan Ultimate-Class, mereka akan muncul sesuai dengan kriteria yang cocok dengan pemanggilnya. Pada dasarnya Class tidaklah menentukan apakah digimon itu kuat atau tidak melainkan nilai pelajaran siswa itu sendiri itulah yang menentukan apakah digimon itu kuat atau tidak tapi karena sebagian besar anak kelas-3 digimonya adalah Ultimate-Class dan juga poin mereka yang tinggi dan kuat ditambah juga digimon para guru Ultimate-Class makanya banyak orang-orang yang bilang bahwa Ultimate-Class adalah yang terkuat.

Aku senang sih digimonku adalah Ultimate-Class, tapi tetap saja kalau mendapat nilai rendah percuma saja memilki digimon Ultimate-Class karena dalam pertarungan digimon nilai lah yang menentukan segalannya. Ada juga Shimada Minami ia adalah gadis manis pindahan dari Jerman tahun lalu ia dalah gadis yang memilki gaya rambut ponytail wajah yang cukup manis dan juga dada ratanya aku rasa ia adalah murid yang pintar kalau bukan karena masalah membaca huruf Jepang terutama Kanji ia pasti tidak berada di kelas F sama seperti Mizuki.

Dan yang terakhir Yoshii Akihisa Julukannya adalah 'Kansatsu Shobunsha' istilah lain untuk idiot. Itu adalah hukuman bagi siswa yang memiliki prestasi buruk dan tidak memiliki kemauan untuk belajar. Makanya identik dengan "bodoh" dengan kata lain ia adalah idiot dari yang teridiot.

"Tunggu sebentar, karena ia adalah 'Kansatsu Shobunsha,' kalau Digimon dipukuli dalam perang, dia akan cepat kalah bukan?"

"Itu benar. Kita akan segera kehilangan seorang prajurit!"

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Seorang prajurit rendahan seperti dia tidak lebih dari aset saja."

"Yuuji, kau tidak membantu sama sekali !" Akihisa protes pada pernyataan Yuuji yang menurutku cukup menyakitkan juga tapi meskipun begitu mereka adalah sahabat yang baik yah…ketua kelas terburuk, teman yang payah dan orang-orang yang sebagian besar tidak berguna memang benar kelas ini disebut kelas sampah.

"Sudalah Akihisa kau mau protes pun ia tidak akan mendengarkannya.."

"...haah...kau benar Naruto..tapi...dia..!.."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tingkatkan nilaimu untuk siap berperang nanti" dari pada ia marah tak karuan pada sahabat buruknya itu lebih baik dia tingkatkan nilai nya karena perang telah menanti..di depan...

Setelah Yuuji selesai dengan pidatonya ia datang menghampiri Akihisa.

"Akihisa, nyatakan perang terhadap Kelas D. Kau harus berhasil, bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya."

"Apakah mereka tidak akan memukuli utusan kelas yang lebih rendah?"

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu sama sekali. Bertingkah saja seperti kau dipaksa untuk pergi."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa aku?"

"Oi Yuuji bukankah...Aghhhhh!"

Aku bahkan belum ngomong apapun ia sudah menginjak kakiku ! itu sakit tahu brengsek ! Akihisa yang melihat tingkahku pun menjadi sedikit ragu pada pernyataan Yuuji tadi, tapi dengan respon yang cepat Yuuji memegang pundak Akihisa sambil memasang wajah yang serius.

"Jangan khawatir. Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong kepada seorang teman."

"Oke, serahkan padaku."

Dia memang benar-benar bodoh sudah jelas-jelas apa yang dikatakan Yuuji hanyalah kebohongan tidak heran ia menjadi 'Kansatsu Shobunsha'

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Kelas mengirimnya dengan bersorak-sorai dan tepuk melambaikan tangan tanganku pada kepergian Akihisa sambil berharap bahwa ia kembali ke kelas ini dengan keadaan yang utuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aku kena tipu !"

Teriak Akihisa yang ambruk di lantai kehabisan napas dan memelototi Yuuji. Ia melarikan diri ke koridor dan berlari untuk bertahan hidup. Ia melompat, berguling, dan merangkak kembali ke dalam kelas. Syukurlah ia masih utuh meskipun tubuhnya babak belur sih..., aku tidak bisa membanyangkan jika ia ditangkap oleh Kelas E, mereka mungkin akan membunuhnya !

"Seperti yang kuduga."

Yuuji mengatanya dengan begitu tenang sungguh pria yang licik menipu temannya yang bodoh ini untuk menyatakan perang ke Kelas E agar ia terhindar dari serangan dari kelas E yang rata-rata adalah atletik.

"Apa maksudmu 'seperti yang kuduga ?! Kau tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjadi ketua kelas ?"

"Setidaknya merasalah bersalah tentang hal itu ! dan Kau, Naruto kau pasti sudah tahu bukan !?"

"Tenanglah Akihisa toh kau masih beruntung kembali dengan keadaan utuh.."

"Utuh katamu !? lihatlah badanku babak belur begini !"

"Setikdaknya tidak bagian anggota tubuhmu yang hilang bukan ?"

"Kau !"

"Akihisa Tenanglah"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah aku menjadi seperti ini ! dasar tidak tahu rasa berperikemanusiaan Yuuji !"

"Tapi sekarang kita sekarang tidak bisa mundur lagi Akihisa"

"..."

"Yuuji benar, 2 hari lagi perang akan berkobar apa kau siap Akihisa"

"Heh ! kapan-pun siap !" kemarahannya yang tadi telah hilang dan sekarang digantikan dengan senyum yang kuat. Ada beberapa aturan yang harus dipatuhi dalam melakukan Perang Pertarungan Digimon seperti pertarungan akan dilakukan 2 hari setelah menyatakan perang ini dimaksudkan untuk memberikan para siswa dapat mempersiapkan diri mereka dan untuk meningkatkan nilai mereka. Bagi kami itu sangat membantu mengingat nilai terakhir kita benar-benar buruk. Jadi kita harus meningkatkan nilai kita untuk perang yang akan datang 2 hari lagi.

* * *

><p>"Haah...Lelahnya" aku mendesah sambil membersikan mangkuk ramen setelah menyatakan perang kami langsung belajar, mengerjakan soal-soal dari berbagai macam bidang study mulai dari ilmu Sains, sosial, kewarnegaraan, sastra, kesehatan, dll. Memikirkannya saja hampir membuat kepalaku meledak ! ditambah nilaiku yang sangat mengecewakan tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menyerah saja saat Perang Pertarungan Digimon.<p>

"Selamat datang...hmm..Rias-Senpai dan itu..." ketika aku melihat orang yang ada dibelakangan Rias-Senpai aku menjadi terkejut sampai-sampai bola mataku keluar seorang gadis cantik yang terkesan dingin dan serius. Dia memilki rambut pendek hitam, mata berwarna violet yang indah, mengenakan kacamata, dan memiliki tubuh yang indah meskipun ukuran dadanya kalah jauh dengan Rias-Senpai.

"Seito-Kaichou...!..."

Itu benar; gadis yang ada dibelakang Rias-senpai adalah Seito-Kaichou dari Akademi Kuou. Presiden sangat cantik dan langsing dengan atmosfir dingin dan tegas di sekelilingnya. Meski dia sangat cantik sampai tak kelihatan seperti Orang Jepang ,namanya adalah Shitori Souna, siswa kelas 3. Popularitasnya peringkat ketiga di sekolah. Alaminya Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai di peringkat pertama dan kedua. Juga, atmosfir menyeramkannya membuat orang menjaga jarak darinya. Atmosfir itu sendiri disebabkan oleh tatapan hebat dan mata tegasnya. Dia lebih populer diantara siswa perempuan ketimbang siswa laki laki, mungkin melebihi Buchou dan Akeno-san dalam hal ini.

Tapi tak aku sangka Seito-Kaichou juga datang ke kedaiku ini apa mungkin dia datang untuk memarahiku kurasa tidak karena pada dasarnya tidak ada aturan sekolah yang melarang Siswa untuk bekerja atau membukan usaha asalkan tidak menggangu aktifitas belajar mereka sah-sah saja.

"Nah Sona ini kedai yang aku ceritakan tadi"

"Tidak buruk..." ucap Sona sambil melihat sekeliling. Kau tahu meskipun kedaiku ini kecil tapi kebersihan di sini sangat terjamin karena aku selalu membersikannya dengan sangat teliti dan seksama.

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Maaf Buchou, Sona-Kaichou kami sedikit terlambat" suara wanita yang lembut mencapai telingaku saat aku melihat wanita itu aku lagi-lagi menjadi terkejut ada dua gadis cantik lagi yang masuk ke kedaiku oh~mimpi apa aku sampai aku kedatangan 4 gadis cantik dan terpopuler di Kuoh datang ke kedaiku ini.

"Jangan seperti itu kami juga baru datang Akeno, Tsubaki" yah itu benar kedua gadis itu adalah Akeno-Senpai dan Fuku-Kaichou Shinra Tsubaki. Tsubaki adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, mata berwarna coklat keemasan, memakai kacamata, memiilki tubuh yang tak kalah indah dengan lainnya, dan ukuran dadanya yang cukup besar meskipun masih kalah dengan Rias-Senpai dan Akeno-Senpai. Setelah itu mereka duduk bersama akupun langsung tersadar dan pergi ke meja mereka.

"Kami berempat pesan Udon.."

"Baiklah.." Akupun langsung ke panci untuk memasak Udon. Meskipun ini adalah kedai ramen tapi aku juga menjual Udon, Soba, Sub miso dan Yakisoba karena tidak semua orang yang datang ke kedaiku memesan Ramen tapi mereka juga memesan makanan yang lain selain Ramen, lagian dengan menggukan teknik **Kage Bunshin** membuat adonan mie udon dan sup miso tidaklah terlalu susah.

"Tak kusangkan ada murid kuoh yang memulai usaha seperti ini.."

"Asalkan tidak menggangu aktivitas belajarnya aku rasa itu tidak masalah ia membuka usaha sepeti ini."

Sungguh tajam komentar Kaichou atas perkataan Akeno-senpai, tapi melihat tingkah Kaichou aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa ia dipilih menjadi Ketua OSIS.

"Ha'i ini dia 4 pesanan udon silakan menikmati" ucapku tersenyum dan menempatkan empat mangkuk udon di atas meja.

""""Itadakimasu"""" mereka mengambil sepasang sumpit dan sendok dariku, perlahan-lahan menempatkan makanan ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Ini enak"

"Benar baru pertama kali ini aku makan udon yang enak seperti ini"

"Tekstur mienya yang sempurna dan kenyal ditambah rasa kuah yang sangat pas aku beri nilai sempurna untuk ini"

"Sudah kubilang bukan dia adalah koki yang hebat"

Aku merasa sangat senang mendapat pujian dari para one-sama yang indah ini rasanya benar-benar gimana gitu…tapi dibilang koki yang hebat…rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan bagiku karena aku hanya tahu mengolah masakan jepang dan china saja. Dulunya aku pernah bekerja di restoran Jepang dan China jadi karena itu aku mengerti cara memasak makanan Jepang dan China.

Setelah itu aku pergi ke belakang untuk membersikan piring dan mangkuk karena aku satu-satunya pegawai disini jadi aku yang mengerjakan semuanya sendirian dan aku akui itu benar-benar melelahkan tapi mau bagainama lagi ini adalah satu-satunya penyambung hidupku mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. Terkadang aku berpikir ingin menambah pegawai tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin karena masalahnya pada gajinya, hidupku saja sudah susah bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan gaji terlebih lagi aku ini adalah Siswa SMA mana ada yang mau bekerja dengan siswa SMA sepertiku…

Kalau kuingat-ingat benar aku pernah mempekerjakan Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sebelumnya tapi itu menjadi bencana karena banyak pelanggan wanita yang tidak ingin datang karena sifat mesum mereka yang dari sudut perempuan adalah sebuah hal yang menjijikan….berkat itu penjualanku menurun drastis ! yah…karena itu aku benar-benar rugi waktu itu.

"Selamat Data…" perkataanku berhenti saat aku melihat orang yang masuk. Seorang pria yang memilki tampang yang aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Jadi ini kedaimu yah Uzumaki Naruto" ia berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya bagiku melihat senyumannya membuatku merasa muak.

"Benar ini adalah kedaiku Shidou" nama orang itu adalah Koichi Shidou kelas 2-D ia adalah orang yang berambut hitam pendek rapi, mata bewarna coklat, memakai kacamata dan selalu mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan memasang muka yang menyegarkan tapi bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.

"Sempit sekali disini dan juga..." ia mengosok tangan pada meja "Ini kotor sekali...sungguh menjijikan menyajikan makanan disini oh..well orang yang payah sepertimu memang cocok disini.." ucapnya tenang dengan senyum manisnya yang memuakkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan orang ini. Aku bisa saja menghajarnya sampai babak belur tapi aku tidak bisa karena ia adalah anak dari penjabat parlamen sekaligus konglomerat dunia Koichi Kumimura kalau berani menghajarnya maka urusannya akan menjadi susah aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berurusan dengan si brengsek ini.

Keluarga Koichi adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia dengan perusahan yang ada di hampir seluruh dunia, perusahan ini meliputi bidang militer, berang dan jasa, fasion, olahraga, dll. Bukan hanya itu beberapa anggota keluarga Koichi ada yang menjadi penjabat parlemen yang membuat posisi perusahan ini benar-benar absolute. Ia juga mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang juga bersekolah di Kuoh kalau tidak salah namanya Koichi Oda kelas 3-A ia sama-sama memuakkan dengan si brengsek Shidou ini.

"Kau !"

"Hentikanlah kalian berdua" ucap Sona dengan tenang tapi bagi orang yang mendengarnya itu seperti sebuah peringatan yang dingin. Aku langsung diam, hampir saja aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh yaitu menghajarnya sampai mati yaah...benar hampir saja.

"Ka...Kaichou" ia tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan adanya Kaichou dan kedaiku dan bukan hanya itu saja keterkejutannya makin bertambah setelah melihat Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, dan Tsubaki-senpai juga ada di kedaiku. Ia dan kakaknya pernah menyatakan cinta pada mereka dengan segala usaha dari yang biasa sampai yang paling romantis dan hasilnya selalu sama yaitu ditolak mentah-mentah dan kayaknya ia dan kakaknya belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari 4 one-sama Kuoh ini.

"Shidou jika kau hanya datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti tadi maka sebaiknya kau pergi saja kau menggang kami yang sedang makan"

"Sona benar jika kau tidak ada kepentingan sebaiknya kau pergi"

Perkataan yang dingin dari dua One-sama, siapapun yang mendengar itu mereka pasti akan meminta maaf, tapi mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu aku merasa senang entah kenapa perkataan mereka seperti membelaku dari orang ini. Shidou langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat orang ini tidak mungkin bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah mendengar peringatan dari Rias-senpai dan Kaichou ditambah dengan sikap Akeno dan Fuku-Kaichou, ia sudah Skatmat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yeah, rasakan itu berengsek !.

Ia lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu dengan mukanya yang telah kembali segar ia berkata "Tentu saja aku datang kesini hanya ingin melihat saja lagian makanan disini tidak sesuai dengan standarku" aku benar-benar tidak menyukai orang ini "Kalian juga aku cukup kecewa karena makan di tempat rendahan seperti ini jika kalian mau aku bisa memesan restoran terbaik dan berkelas dengan chief-chief yang terbaik" ucapnya untuk menyakinkan mereka untuk pergi juga dari kedaiku, sial apa dia tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Rias dan Sona-senpai tadi ! tapi ia mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak diharapkan dari para gadis. Yah para gadis langsung memasang wajah yang dingin ditambah aura mereka yang tidak menyenangkan seolah-olah menyuruh Shidou untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Melihat itu ia masih tersenyum meskipun aku bisa melihat bahwa itu dipaksakan sepertinya ia sedikit marah karena lagi-lagi ia ditolak secara mentah-mentah "Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi" dengan sopan ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar saat ia didepan pintu kedai "Aku dengar kelas F ingin melawan kelas E dalam Perang Pertarungan Digimon..."

"Kalau iya kenapa..."

"Tidak hanya ingin memastikan..." setelah mengatakan itu ia membuka pintu dan pergi. Fiuh~akhirinya dia pergi juga aku muak meilhat wajahnya di kedaiku tapi perkataan terakhirnya itu aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya ya...? ini membuatku curiga...tapi sudahlah sekarang yang terpenting...

"Te... terima kasih banyak" aku menundukan kepala dan berkata terima kasih pada mereka.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu aku hanya berkata apa yang ingin kukatakan saja"

"Sona benar lagian ia telah mengejek mu dan kedaimu ini.."

"Ara ara~ ternyata kau orangnya tidak cuma mesum dan pandai memasak saja ya~"

"...*tersenyum*"

Mereka mengatakannya dengan tenang dan senyum dan juga ternyata reputasi burukku telah mencapai telinga mereka tetap saja aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian.

"Tidak-tidak biar bagaimanpun aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian dan untuk itu akan membuat sup miso untuk kalian gratis..." mendengar itu mereka tampaknya cukup senang. Syukurlah jika itu membuat mereka senang setidaknya ini adalah ucapakan terima kasihku meskipun ini tidak seberapa. Lalu aku pergi untuk membuat sup miso spesial ichiraku untuk mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Pada saat yang sama di Underword <strong>

Aku saat ini telah menyesaikan dokumen-dokumen dan tengah duduk untuk menenangkan diriku haah...capek juga rasanya meskipun tidak bergerak sama sekali ditambah dengan insiden akhir-akhir yang disebabkan oleh setan-setan liar di dunia manusia. Aku harap Rias-tan baik-baik saja. Lalu aku mengeluarkan ikat kepala yang memilki tanda pelindung Konoha di tengahnya setiap kali aku melihat pelindung dahi ini aku selalu teringat akan dia.

Ya... dia, suamiku orang yang paling sangat aku cintai sekarang telah tiada "Sayang apa kau tahu anak kita, Millicas ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik seperti yang kau inginkan dan ia juga memliki wajah yang sama sepertimu" ucapku saat melihat sebuah foto itu adalah foto aku dan dia dimana waktu itu aku sedang mengandung Millicas dan dia yang terlihat sangat bahagia...

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata...aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi aku benar-benar hancur tanpamu meskipun aku berusaha untuk kuat tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa mu...hiks...kenapa...kenapa...kau...harus...

***Tok**Tok***

"Selena-sama" mendengar suara ketukan pintu aku dengan cepat menghapus airmata yang membekas di wajahku dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Masuk.." saat pintu dibuka tampak seorang wanita masuk sambil membawa teh. Ia adalah wanita yang memiliki rambut bewarna perak memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang langsing dan seksi dan ia mengenakan pakaian maid. Ia adalah ratuku Grayfia Lucifuge sekaligus sahabatku, meskipun ia adalah sahabatku ia bisa sangat dingin padaku saat datang pada pekerjaan seperti saat aku sedang malas-malasan saat kerja ia tidak segan-segan memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga !

"Selena-sama ini tehnya"

"Terima kasih Grayfia" ucapku pada sahabatku. Aku lalu meminum teh yang dibuatnya seperti biasa teh buatannya sangat enak dan menenangkan, tapi cukup jarang juga ia membuat teh...seperti ini...setelah...

"Bagaimana dengan Millicas..?"

"Ia sudah tidur dari tadi sepertinya ia sedikit capek"

"Begitu ya..."

"Selena-sama apa kau menangis tadi"

...! bagaimana dia tahu aku menangis tadi melihat ekspersi terkejutku ia hanya mendesah lalu berkata "Kau pikir aku ini siapa...? aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama jadi aku bisa tahu apakah kau menangis atau tidak dengan melihat saja" benar juga aku benar-benar lupa mengenai itu... "Apa mengenai dia...?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit mendengar pertanyaan melihat itu saja aku yakin ia sudah tahu apa jawabanku...

"Kau tahu Grayfia ia sangat menyukai teh ini..." ucapku sambil meminum teh ini "Ia adalah orang yang selalu bertindak kelewatan tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri jika menyangkut kita, dia selalu berdiri apapun yang terjadi sambil tersenyum meskipun ia selalu seperti orang idiot dan juga mesum tapi dibalik itu ia adalah orang yang kesepian. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mengisi kesepiannya itu, dan selalu ingin bersama dengannya...tapi...sekarang...dia...dia...sudah..."

Disaat aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi air mataku Grayfia tiba-tiba memegang tanganku sambil berkata "Jika dia ada disini ia pasti akan mengatakan "Kau itu tidak cocok menangis karena itu akan mengotori wajah cantikmu" bukan begitu..?" ia tampaknya sekarang bukan sebagai pembantu melainkan sebagai sahabat. Melihat aku sudah tenang ia melanjutkan "Kau maupun aku sama-sama mencintai dia, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu...tapi sekarang kau adalah Selena Lucifer pemimpin Underworld dan kau harus kuat, ia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Yah...kau benar terima kasih Grayfia..." meskipun dalam urusan cinta ia adalah sainganku tapi ia adalah sahabat yang sangat baik.

**(End POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuliskan formula molekul dari Benzene.<strong>

**Jawaban Sona Sitri:** "C6H6"

**Komentar Guru:** Soal yang mudah, kan?

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto:** "Ben + zene = Benzene"

**Komentar Guru:** Kau menghina kimia?

**Jawaban Hyoudoh Issei:** "B-E-N-Z-E-N"

**Komentar Guru:** Datanglah ke ruang guru nanti, bersama Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor Note:<strong>

**Hai~hai~ sekarang sudah Chapter 2 yah... aku membuat banyak hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya karena aku ingin membuat fic ini lain dari pada yang lain dan original milikku sendiri. Aku harap kalian menyukai fic dengan ide-ide yang liar dan aneh milikku ini...**** dan juga ada beberapa karakter buatan ku sendiri disini.. agar lebih orisinil dan unik****. Aku minta maaf jika masih ada berapa kelasahan kata cerita ini  
><strong>

**Aku sudah membaca review kalian di chapter 1 dan jujur saja berterima kasih pada kalian masalah pada chapter 1 sehingga seperti itu karena aku membuatnya dengan SKS (Sistem kebut semalam) karena itu banyak penempatan kata tidak teratur dan ada juga beberapa kata dan kalimat yang aku translate dari bahasa inggris tapi lupa untuk mengeditnya hahahahahahaha...mohon dimaklumi...**

**Untuk Perang Pertarungan Digimon yang ada di Fic ini anggap saja sebagai bentuk lain dari Perang Tes Syokanju dari Baka to Tesuto to Syokanju begitu pula aku memasukan karakter dari Baka to Tesuto to Syokanju juga. Di Perang Pertarungan Digimon mereka akan menggunakan Digimon bukan Avartar mereka dan disini tidak ada sistem evolusi jadi jika digimon ****Adult-Class maka akan terus menjadi Adult-Class tidak ada evolusi ke Perfect-Class atau**** meskipun aku menambahkan seperti ini ceritanya masih tetaplah Fokus pada DXD.**

**Oh yah….seharusnya aku memberitahu ini di Chapter 1 kalau di cerita ini adalah Naruto X harem**

**Dan untuk cerita ini aku yakin pasti ada banyak pertanyaan...(Atau tidak juga...) jika ingin tahu ikuti terus cerita ini... dan tidak lupa jika membaca cerita ini please ****riview sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian ingin memberikan ide untuk cerita ini katakan saja aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau membantu dalam cerita ini.**

**Itu saja sampai jumpa di chapter Selanjutnya. untuk sekedar tahu saja aku sampaikan daftar ****Daftar digimon murid kelas 2-F sebagai tambahan.  
><strong>

**xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx Out…**

* * *

><p><strong>Daftar digimon murid kelas 2-F <strong>

**Uzumaki Naruto :Alphamon (Ultimate-Class)**

**Sakamoto Yuuji :WereGarurumon (Perfect-Class)**

**Yoshi Akihisa :Yaksamon (Adult-Armor)**

**Tsuchiya Kouta :Shurimon (Adult-Armor)**

**Kinoshita Hideyoshi :Ranamon (Hybird Adult-Class)**

**Himeji Mizuki :Lilamon (****Perfect-Class)**

**Shimada Minami :Lekismon (Adult-Class)**

**Itu saja sampai jumpa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita ini diambil dari**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Genre :Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama, Supenatural,…**

**Pairing: Naruto x Selena, Grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel…**

**Author: ****xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx**

**[Silakan menikmati ceritanya]**

* * *

><p><strong>Kekuatan yang menjaga cairan padat atas molekul bersama-sama disebut kekuatan<strong>_

**Jawaban Sona Sitri: **Interaksi van der Waals

**Komentar guru: **Benar. Sering pula "Gaya van der Waals". Hati-hati jangan bingung antara gaya van der Waals dan gaya Coulomb yang terjadi di antara ion-ion.

**Jawaban Rias Gremony: **Wdanervogel Force

**Komentar guru: **Baik, memang terdengar benar. Sayangnya itu kekuatan yang melawan pendaki gunung, bukan molekul.

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto: **Gaya Elf

**Komentar guru: **Keren betul jawabannya.

_Hah...hah...hah...aku terengah-engah tubuhku yang telah berlumuran darah akibat pertempuran dengan Danzo tak kusangka ia benar-benar kuat bukan hanya kemampuan mata itu saja tapi ninjutsunya juga bukan sembarangan itu pasti kekkei genkai. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan tubuhnya itu...bahkan lingkungan sekitar kita bertarung sudah hancur lebur seperti dilandan topan. Ditambah aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan kemampuan maksimal karena ia terkadang menggunakan Millicas sebagai perisai dasar pengecut !_

"_Hah...hah...tidak kusangkan kau bisa menggukan teknik mokuton dengan begitu sempurna seperti layaknya Hashirama" ucapnya yang juga terengah-engah dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang ia tidak mungkin bertarung lagi "dan bukan hanya itu saja tingkatan cakra yang benar-benar abnormal sepertinya kesalahan fatal aku meremehkanmu...dan juga..." ia mulai melihat telapak tangan kiriku yang sekarang memilki tanda bulan sabit hitam "kau telah mencuri sebagian kemampuan reinkarnasi Indra yang aku ambil darinya..." _

_Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memliki kemampuannya, aku tidak sudi kemampuannya digunakan untuk melakukan kejatahan ! tapi yang penting sekarang aku telah mengambil Millicas kembali, ia sedang tidur dengan lelapnya, terkadang aku berpikir ia memliki wajah yang mirip denganku ya..._

"_heh...nikmatilah reuni keluargamu itu..." ia lalu mengambil bom asap sial ia ingin melarikan diri... "kita akan bertemu lagi nanti Uzumaki Naruto itu pun kalau kau bisa menghentikan Naga...di lain waktu tidak akan seperti ini lagi.." setelah mengatakan itu ia melemparkan bom asap sesaat kemudian ia menghilang. Aku ingin mengerjarnya tapi masih ada urusan yang lebih penting..._

"_..."_

_Yaa...benar Naga itu ia terlalu kuat untuk Selena dan lainnya apalagi dia adalah senjata pembunuh dewa...tapi ini...awalnya aku pikir ini adalah perasaan ku saja tapi setelah aku merasakannya dengan seksama...ini tidak mungkin Mahkluk ini...!._

_**Seperti kau pikirkan Naruto itu tidak salah lagi..**_

"_Tapi itu tidak mungkin Kurama mahkluk itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka dan lagi pula aku dan Sasuke telah menghancurkan dia waktu itu..." tidak salah lagi naga itu adalah Zero Tail yang ada di tubuh Ranmaru waktu aku menjalankan misi bersama Sakura dan Hinata waktu itu saat Konoha melawan ninja langit._

_**Kau memang menghancurkannya waktu itu tapi sepertinya si brengsek Danzo itu pasti melakukan modifikasi pada dia dan terlebih lagi ia mempunyai pecahan cakra Jyuubi di dalam dirinya.**_

_Tidak heran disebut pembunuh dewa tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan tidak mungkin untuk menghancurkannya dengan keadaanku yang sekarang yang kehilangan separuh cakraku akibat bertarung dengan Danzo..._

_**Tidak ada cara lain lagi kau harus melakukannya...**_

"_Aku tahu itu tapi jika aku melakukannya kalian akan...dan terlebih lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang aku tidak sanggup menahannya mungkin aku hanya bisa mengambil seperuh kemampuannya..."_

_**Lalu setengah lagi apa yang lalukan ? kau akan menyegelnya di dalam Millicas..? seperti yang dilakukan Yondaime pada mu...?**_

"_Tentu saja tidak !" aku langsung membantahnya "Sudah cukup aku saja yang mengalami masa itu aku tidak ingin dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku..." benar aku tidak ingin dia sama sepertiku yang tumbuh dalam kesepian, penderitaan dan dibenci oleh orang-orang aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia mengalami hal seperti itu.._

_**Lalu apa yang akan lakukan Naruto...?**_

"_Aku...aku..." biar bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin melakukannya karena jika aku melakukannya maka kalian akan...mati...aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..._

_**Dengar...aku sudah bersama denganmu saat kau masih bayi, aku terus melihat dirimu tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat yang selalu bangkit dan berdiri apapun yang terjadi, tidak pernah menyerah meskipun gagal berkali-kali, orang selalu memegang kata-kata dan janjinya, dan Kaulah orang membuatku menjadi seperti ini**_

"_..."_

_**Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang tapi, ada kalanya kau harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit sama seperti Uchiha Itachi ataupun Yondaime...**_

_Yang dikatakan Kurama itu memang benar ada saat dimana aku harus dihadapkan pada keputusan yang benar-benar sulit dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengambil sebuah keputusan...apa yang harus kulakukan...apa...!?_

_Lalu sebuah ide muncul di pikiranku, ide yang benar-benar gila dan ekstrem mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan Kurama berteriak di dalam kepalaku._

_**Oi apa kau serius melakukannya..!?**_

"_Tentu saja aku serius ! cuma ini cara terbaik tanpa mengrobankan siapun"_

_**Tapi kau akan...**_

"_Tidak apa-apa jika untuk menyelamat mereka ini tidaklah apa-apa" aku lalu melihat Millicas yang masih tertidur dengan damainya "Maaf Millicas..." aku mengelus dengan lembut kepala Millicas "Aku harap kau menjadi anak yang baik dan hebat, selalu baik pada orang-orang dan yang terpenting tidak pernah menyerah apapun yang terjadi...dan... Maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini yah..."_

_Tepat setelah aku membulatkan tekadku untuk melakukan teknik itu lalu Enku dan Beowolf datang "Naruto-sama"._

"_Enku, Beowolf"_

"_Naruto-sama tampaknya kau berhasil merebut kembali Bocchan dari si brengsek itu" ucap Beowolf yang melihat Millicas ada tidur di pangkuanku._

"_Yah..begitulah" _

"_Kalau begitu Naruto-sama kau harus..."_

"_Tidak enku !"_

"_Ta-tapi..." sebelum Enku menyelesaikan perkataannya aku langsung memberikan Millicas padanya._

"_Enku bawa Millicas ke Otou-sama dan __Okaa-sama__ di sana dia akan lebih aman dan kau, Beowolf beritahu Selena dan lainnya jika para penduduk semua telah mengungsi pergilah dari sana...Mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Naga itu.." yah...mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Naga itu bahkan untuk si jenius Ajukapun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk meneliti cara untuk mengalahkan Naga itu._

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan mu Naruto-sama" _

_Aku hanya tersenyum pada Enku dan Beowolf "aku sudah memiliki rencana kok...kalian pergilah" dengan itu mereka mulai pergi dengan cepat...setelah mereka pergi.._

"_Kalian Maafkan aku ya dengan keputusan bodoh yang kubuat ini..."_

_**Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya kau membuat keputusan yang bodoh seperti ini**_

_**Yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengdukungmu**_

_**Kami akan selalu percaya padamu**_

_**Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui**_

_**Selalu bodoh bahkan sampai saat ini**_

_**Tapi itulah yang membuat kami tertarik padamu**_

_**Orang yang selalu tidak terduga**_

_**Yah..bahkan sampai saat ini seperti Bee dengan lagu rapnya yang selalu tak terduga.**_

_Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki. Kalian..._

_**Biarpun kami sudah tidak lagi bersama mu tapi kami akan selalu mengawasimu jadi tunjukanlah padaku Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal selama ini...!**_

_Kurama...Terima kasih kalian semua, aku sudah tidak akan mundur lagi mungkin aku akan melupakan semuanya mengenai kalian maaf ya Selena, Grayfia, Serafall dan juga...Gabriel mungkin ini merupakan perpisahan, aku tidak tahu apa aku akan masih mengenal kalian jika kita bertemu lagi...dan Selena tolong jaga Millicas aku selalu tahu kau pasti bisa..._

"_Ayo !"_

""""""**O**_**oooossssuuuuuu !"""""" **_

_Aku langsung mengatifkan mode Bijuu dan dengan cepat aku langsung pergi ke arah naga itu..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meet the Beautiful woman !<strong>

Saai ini aku, Rias Gremony berada di ruangan OSIS duduk di sofa sambil menikmati teh bersama dengan sang ketua OSIS Sona Sitri, ia juga merupakan Iblis kelas tinggi sepertiku dan juga pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarga Sitri di sekolah ini ia memakai nama Souna Shitori.

"Jadi apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu..?"

"Tentu saja akan kujadikan dia budakku lagian bukan tanpa alasan malaikat jatuh mengincarnya bukan..?" Koneko telah memberitahuku bahwa Malaikat jatuh itu mengincar dia, Hyoudoh Issei. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat para Malaikat jatuh mengincarnya tapi apapun itu pasti itu berhubungan dengan Sacred gear.

"Yah lakukanlah sesukamu" ucapnya sambil meminum teh lalu matanya tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan para anak kelas 2-F sedang melakukan Perang Pertarungan Digimon melawan kelas 2-E ah...benar juga kalau tidak salah Naruto ada di kelas 2-F dan sekarang adalah waktunya perang. Di ruang OSIS maupun ruang klubku tersedia sebuah layar yang menampilkan Perang Pertarungan Digimon dengan menggunakan sihir.

"Tampaknya Kelas 2-F benar-benar sangat antuisias ya..."

"Kau benar"

Sebenarnya Perang Pertarungan Digimon adalah sebuah permainan yang diciptakan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama sama halnya dengan Rating game yang sekarang terkenal di dunia bawah Ajuka-sama menciptakan sistem Pertarungan Digimon berdasarkan rating game tapi dengan sedikit perbedaan sana-sini awalnya ia menciptakan sistem ini untuk sekolah-sekolah yang ada di dunia bawah khususnya di wilawah Astaroth tapi ia membatalkan semua itu karena merasa sistem ini tidak cocok untuk underworld karena itu dunia manusialah yang dipilihnya karena mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat populer seperti Rating game dan atas usul dari Onee-sama maka Kuohlah yang menjadi tempat uji coba sistem ini. Dan sudah tiga tahun berlalu hasilnya bisa dibilang cukup sukses dan juga alasan nilai siswalah yang menjadi life poin Digimon mereka kerena menurut Ajuka-sama itu akan menjadi sangat menarik. Fieldnya dibuat sedemikian rupa layaknya rating game yang dimana akan dipindahkan pada dimensi yang berbeda jadi meskipun di dalam field sekolah ini hancul lebur tapi saat fieldnya menghilang semuanya baik-baik saja, kerena itulah untuk para guru yang memiliki tanggung jawab membuka field sesuai dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan mereka yang ingin menjadi guru di Kuoh akan diseleksi dengan sangat ketat..

Tapi cukup mengejutkan juga di semester 1 ini kelas 2-F secara terang-terangan menyatakan perang pada kelas 2-E yang dimana sudah jelas-jelas perbedaan nilai rata-ratanya cukup jauh...

"Sepertinya dengan perang ini mereka ingin mengembalikan harga diri mereka"

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Sona karena 2-F ini dianggap sebagai kelas pecundang karena semua murid-murid disana memiliki nilai rata-rata yang buruk dan terkadang selalu diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh kelas lain. Aku maupun Sona sebenarnya tidak menyukai tindakan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi meskipun Sona adalah ketua OSIS tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan kelas 3 pun mengangap kelas 2-F cuma sampah. Hanya dengan melalui ini jika kelas F menang maka kelas-kelas lain tidak akan memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah tapi jika mereka sampai kalah maka mereka akan terus diperlakukan seperti sampah makanya bagi kelas 2-F perang ini seperti perang mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka.

"Sepertinya Naruto mengalami kesulitan ya..." ucapku sedikit tertawa melihat Naruto bersama dengan Digimonnya Alphamon mengalami kesulitan melawan kesulitan melawan anak-anak kelas 2-E.

"Itu wajar saja dia ada field Matematika..." ucap Sona sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Benar juga dia kan sangat lemah pada mata pelajaran Matematika aku lihat dari biodatanya nilai matematikanya yang paling tinggi diraihnya hanya mencapai nilai 60 aku jadi khawatir padanya..

"Tapi ini sama seperti rating game dimana apapun bisa terjadi jadi kita tidak bisa menebak apa akan terjadi pada perang ini."

"Yah kau benar...Sona"

Seperti yang dikatakan Sona terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan siapa pemenang perang ini jadi aku terus melihat pertandingan mereka bagaimana perkembangan perang ini kedepan...ini menjadi sedikit menarik.

* * *

><p>"Semuanya mundur, mundur !"<p>

Perang telah terjadi Aku, Uzumaki Naruto memerintahkan seluruh pasukanku mundur dari serangan Unimon milik murid kelas 2-E, ini benar-benar medan perang seluruh ruangan ini benar-benar hancur kami menggunakan puing-puing sebagai pelindung dari serangan.

"Komandan kita telah kehilangan banyak prajurit !"

"Kita harus terus menahan menahan mereka, jangan menyerah prajurit!"

Sial ! padahal baru sejam dimulainya perang ini tapi kita telah kehilangan cukup banyak prajurit di garis depan ini tugas kami adalah menahan serangan murid-murid kelas 2-E selama mungkin tapi jika seperti ini terus kita akan kehilangan banyak prajurit dan situasi terburuknya mereka akan sampai di daerah perbataan. Kalau saja ini bukan field matematika aku pasti akan...

*DUARR* *DUARR*

Serangan kelas 2-E semankin menggila...! Jika seperti ini terus aku dan para prajurit kelas 2-F tidak bisa bertahan labih lama lagi... tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang padaku.

"Shimada !" ya itu adalah Shimada Minami salah satu cewek dari kelas 2-F yang memiliki wajah yang cukup manis tapi memiliki dada yang rata.

"Naruto aku datang untuk membantumu"

Akhirnya ada juga bala bantuan, di dalam field matematika ini Shimada cukup kuat mengingat nilai matematikanya yang cukup bagus.

"Munculah Lekismon summon"

Shimada memanggil digimonnya Lekismon dengan mudahnya Lekismon mengalahkan para pasukan Unimon milik kelas E seperti yang diharapkan meskipun mata pelajaran lain ia sangat lemah karena ia masih tidak bisa membaca Kanji tapi matematika yang sebagian besar soalnya adalah angka ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan sempurna.

"Cih...aku tidak akan kalah dari kelas F, Summon !"

"Majulah akan kukalahkan kau"

Kelas F Shimada Minami (Lekismon) VS Kelas E Suzuki Ichirou (Ogremon)

Matematika

440 VS 214

Nilai yang benar-benar hebat, tidak heran ia selalu mendapat nilai tinggi dalam pelajaran matematika.

"Ukh...kenapa ? padalah ia adalah kelas F tapi..." tampaknya ia terkejut juga pada nilai Shimada.

"Jangan pernah remehkan kelas F !" sungguh perkataan yang keren ! tak kusangkan ia mengucapkan kata-kata sekeren itu..tapi masih ada murid kelas 2-E yang masih terus melancarkan serangannya.

"Naruto, Minami..." saat aku menoleh ke suara itu...

"Akihisa" benar orang yang memanggil ku dan Minami adalah Akihisa bersama dengan Sugawa.

"Naruto, Minami kalian baik-baik saja...?"

"Kami baik-baik saja..." jawab Minami pada pertanyaan Akihisa benar juga bukankah ia bersama dengan Hideyoshi bertanggung jawab di daerah perbatasan...

"Aku diperintahkan Yuuji untuk membantu kalian disini..." tampaknya ia mengerti betul tentang situasi disini sehingga mengirimkan beberapa bala bantuan tidak heran ia menjadi ketua kelas.

"Bagaiman dengan daerah perbatasan...?"

"Berjalan sesuai rencana.." Misi kami adalah untuk membuka jalan untuk Himeji agar dia dapat mengalahkan ketua kelas 2-E karena cuma Himeji yang memiliki nilai rata-rata yang tinggi di kelas F. Lalu–

"Yoshii, Naruto lihat!"

Shimada yang ada disamping ku berteriak dengan keras, ada apa?.

"Itu, Hasegawa-sensei telah ditangkap, Kelas E sialan!"

Hasegawa sensei telah diikat dan dibawa pergi oleh beberapa murid Kelas E tapi dari mana datangnya murid-murid itu setahuku selama pertarungan tadi aku tidak melihat mereka sama sekali.

...Oh...Begitu rupanya, sadar bahwa mereka lemah dengan matematika, mereka bersembunyi menunggu kita lengah untuk menyergap Hasegawa-sensei. Sial, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan daerah sekitar !.

"Fieldnya !"

Fieldnya perlahan-lahan menggeser akibat mereka yang membawa Hasegawa-sensei menjauh dari kita, ini gawat !.

"Itu Takenaka-sensei, sialan!, mereka membawa guru sastra kesini" Setelah sampaiTakenaka-sensei langsung membuka Field sastra. Sial, kita benar-benar dalam bahaya ! kalau begini terus...

"Sugawa cepat lakukan misimu !"

"Dimengerti" dengan perintahku, Sugawa langsung pergi untuk melakukan misinya.

"Sugawa. Kemana ia pergi...?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Daripada itu Akihisa, Minami kita harus mengulur waktu untuk Sugawa"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana..?"

Tepat saat Minami bertanya...para murid kelas E telah menyerang dengan gila-gilaan ! kita langsung berlindung di batu-batu besar reruntuhan di langit-langit yang tadi aku hancurkan saat di field matematika. Untuk sementara kita aman.

Tiba tiba, ada seorang gadis cantik yang datang kearah ku.

"Teman-teman, aku datang utuk membantu kalian !"

Oh, ternyata Hideyoshi, bagaimana aku mengatakannya meskipun ia adalah lelaki...tapi tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya dia cantik banget.

"Hideyoshi bagaimana keadaan perbatasan...?" yah...itu wajar ditanyakan karena yang menjadi komanda di sana adalah Akihisa dan Hideyoshi tapi karena mereka ada disini aku jadi khawatir dengan daerah perbatasan...

"Semuanya aman, Sakamoto menyuruhku untuk membatu kalian disini" begitu ya...Muttsulini (Sebutan lain untuk Tsuchiya Kouta) tidak ikut dalam perang ini karena bekerja dibagian intelejen, penyusupan, dan pengumpulan informasi. Jadi cukup jarang ia ikut dalam perang.

"Baiklah kita akan menyerang secara berkelompok aku bersama Akihisa, Minami kau bersama dengan hideyoshi. Kalian paham ?" mereka menganguk paham pada rencanaku...mereka sadar bahwa jika mereka bergerak sendiri-sendiri mereka akan cepat kalah ditambah hanya aku dan Hideyoshi saja yang memiliki nilai sastra yang cukup lumayan jadi mereka tidak keberatan pada pembagian kelompok yang aku buat.

"Yosha ! ayo kita maju !"

""""ooooooosssssuuuuuuuuu!""""

Kami langsung keluar dan maju menghadapi mereka semua.

"Huh...akhirnya kalian juga keluar juga para idiot..."

"Kalian akan berakhir disini !"

""Summon ! 'Liamon' 'Lynxmon'""

"Enak saja Akihisa..."

"Yah"

""Summon !""

Kelas F Yoshii Akihisa (Yaksamon), Uzumaki Naruto (Alphamon) VS Kelas E Hiromi Nakabayashi (Liamon), Yoshiko Mikami (Lynxmon)

Sastra

10, 110 VS 114, 120

"Akihisa..."

"Maaf sejujurnya aku merasa tidak enak"

Serius, apa kau ini benar-benar orang jepang !? kalau Minami yang mendapat nilai seperti itu aku masih mengerti, tapi kau... ! hah... tidak heran dia disebut idiot diantara idiot. Tapi ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang berat..

"Ayo Alphamon, _**Seiken Gradalpha **_!"

Alphamon mencipatakan pedang cahaya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Liamon dan Lynxmon tapi dengan mudah dihindari, cih...karena kekuatan digimon berdasarkan poin nilai aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdasarkan kekuatan saja..

Akihiasa juga tampaknya kesulitan dimana digimonnya terus menghindari serangan digimon mereka dan sesekali menyerang mereka meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali..ini benar-benar sulit lalu aku menoleh melihat pertarungan Minami.

"Onee-sama, tidak akan ku biarkan kau lari~" seorang wanita dengan rambut orange yang diikat twintail rambutnya digulung seperti bor...berbicara dengan Minami dengan suara yang genit...!

"Miharu, sepertinya aku harus bertarung untuk nyawa ku" tampaknya Minami tidak senang dengan perlakuan gadis itu..

"Minami akan kubantu"

"Terima kasih Hideyoshi"

Minami dan Hideyoshi siap melakukan serangan balik, Minami menatap Miharu dan berteriak.

"Lekismon, Summon !"

"Ranamon, Summon !"

Aku merasa, Shimada telah berada di tempat yang tak terjamah oleh ku.

"Bersiaplah Onee-sama ! Devidramon, Summon !"

Kelas F Shimada Minami (Lekismon), Kinoshita Hideyoshi (Ranamon) VS Kelas E Shimizu Miharu (Devidramon)

Sastra

7, 105 VS 134

Bukan main meskipun sudah dua orang yang melawannya tapi tetap saja itu tidak mempengaruhnya ! seperti yang diharapkan dari kelas E.

"Aku telah menunggu saat ini, setelah Onee-sama menolak ku"

"Tak bisakah kau menyerah!"

Pertempuran bisa di mulai kapan saja, walaupun aku tidak berada di medan tempur aku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar melihatnya ! tentu saja dilihat dari manapun si gadis yang bernama Miharu itutidak normal... cara ia menatap Minami dan cara berbicaranya benar-benar seperti orang yang jatuh cinta... ! tunggu jangan-jangan dia...

"Shimada, tentang 'Onee-sama' yang ia bicarakan..."

"Aku tidak mau kamu!, Onee-sama akan menjadi Miharu Onee-sama apapun caranya"

"Jangan mendekati ku, aku gadis normal yang suka dengan lawan jenis"

"Kau bohong!, Onee-sama juga mencintai Miharu!"

Sudah kuduga dia seorang Lesbian...!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku !"

Sial kalau begini Shimada dan Hideyoshi akan kalah, aku ingin pergi dan membantu mereka tapi...Aku juga dalam pertarungan juga bersama dengan Akihisa...hmm ?...dimana Akihisa..?

"Naruto sisanya kuserakan padamu" tanpa disadari ia sudah berada puluhan meter di belakang dan dengan santainya ia mengatakan itu padaku ! setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung pergi..

"BRENGSEK KAU ! AKIHISA !" akan kuhajar dia setelah perang ini...! lihat saja nanti brend

Sialan sekarang aku harus bagaimana aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus !

* Dang, dang, dang, dang *. "Pengumuman Sekolah, pengumuman sekolah."

Suara familiar datang dari siaran sekolah.

Itu suara Sugawa ! akhirnya ... Good job, Sugawa !

"Funakoshi-sensei, kau pesan penting... Yoshii Akihisa sedang menunggu Anda di depan kelas 2-E."

Kerja yang sangat baik, Sugawa! Sesuai rencana...aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si brengsek itu mendengar penguguman ini...

"Dia ingin bicarakan sesuatu tentang batas murid dan guru, dan berbicara kepada Anda sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Funakoshi-sensei. Guru matematika. 45 tahun. Perempuan single. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk menikah ! Dia suka mengancam siswa dengan nilai dan mengajaknya kencan, dan menurut gosip dia masih perawan. Akihisa aku ucapkan selamat, akhirnya kau menjadi laki-laki sejati !

"Komandan Yoshii ... kau terlalu jantan !"

"Oh, semangat ku mulai membara, aku sangat tersentuh mendengarnya. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kau rela berkorban begitu banyak untuk kelas kita !"

Para pasukan benar-benar menyentuh dan menangis akan berita ini, Akihisa kau adalah pahlawan..

"Oi, kau dengar siaran barusan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Kelas F benar-benar ingin memenangkan perang ini."

"Bisakah kita menang melawan kelas dengan tekad yang kuat seperti itu?"

Para murid Kelas E mulai bergumam satu sama lain mereka tampaknya mulai kehilangan semangat bertarung setelah meilihat para murid kelas F yang semangatnya membara seperti api...ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus !

"Semuanya, kita tidak bisa membiarkan pengorbanan Komandan Yoshii dengan sia-sia ! Kita harus menang !"

Aku memberikan pidato

"Itu benar Komandan Naruto, kita sudah di atas angin sekarang ! Mari kita mengambil kesempatan ini dan mengalahkan mereka !"

Ucap salah satu murid kelas F dengan semangat yang meningkat secara dramatis ! diikuti dengan teriakan kelas F yang lain.

"..."

Lalu aku melihat ada seseorang yang berlari dengan cepat sambil berteriak...

"... Su ..."

'Su'?

"SUUUGAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAA !"

Sebuah teriakan penuh dengan kebencian menggema di seluruh sekolah. Rasakan itu brengsek ! nikmatilah kemalanganmu itu !

* * *

><p>"Oh...tampaknya keadaan sudah berubah ya..."<p>

"Yah...kau benar Rias"

Aku, Sona Sitri bersama dengan temanku Rias masih menonton pertarungan Digimon ini dan jujur pertandinngan ini benar-benar tak terduga awalnya kelas F disudutkan sekarang mereka bisa membalikan keadaan.

Aku terus menonton pertandingan mereka, dilihat dari cara murid 2-F berperang tampaknya mereka menggunakan Himeji sebagai kartu truf mereka untuk itu mereka berusaha membuka rute untuk dia pergi dan kalahkan Ketua kelas. Salah satu aturan dalam pertarungan ini jika ketua kelas dikalahkan maka perang ini akan berakhir..taktik yang cukup bagus..

Dengan adanya Himeji yang salah satu murid pintar tampaknya mereka tidak menyia-nyiakanya...meskipun mereka kalah dalam kekuatan tapi mereka tidak kalah dalam taktik perang...

Hmm..?

Tampaknya rutenya sudah terbuka dan Himeji mulai memanggil Digimonnya Lilamon dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke kelas E dimana sang ketua kelas berada..tapi tepat saat Himeji Keluar dari kelas beberapa kelas E yang bersembunyi langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan langsung menuju kelas F... Rencana yang bagus...tapi melihat dari reaksi ketua kelas 2-F Sakamoto Yuuji tampaknya ia sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini...menurutku ia memiliki kualitas menjadi seorang raja jika ia adalah seorang iblis, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikannya hambaku.

"Tampaknya sudah Skakmat..."

"Kau benar Rias.."

Pemenangnya sudah dipastikan...

Pendanganku langsung mengarah pada pemuda Pirang yang ada di layar. Ya Uzumaki Naruto namanya terdengar sangat akrab aku yakin aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya di buku-buku tua di Underword ataupun saat bersama dengan Onee-sama, hanya saja aku tidak bisa begitu mengingatnya dengan jelas...

Begitu pula dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, aku juga tidak bisa begitu mengingatnya dengan jelas yang aku ingat hanyalah saat insiden yang melanda Underword, setelah insiden itu Onee-sama kembali ke rumah. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, wajah yang selalu senang, Hyperaktif, dan kekanak-anakan diganti dengan wajah yang amat sedih yang aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya, jika sekrang aku pikirkan sekarang waktu itu Onee-sama tampak seperti orang yang berbeda bahkan setelah itu ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar berhari-hari...

Sekarang ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.. senang, kekanak-kanakan dan Hyperaktif, tapi... jujur saja mengingat kejadian waktu itu terkadang membuatku sangat sedih dan selalu berharap Onee-sama tidak menjadi seperti itu lagi..

Setalah berakhirnya Perang Pertarungan Digimon...

"Aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang" ia mulai menghabiskan tehnya lalu berdiri "Sampai jumpa lagi Sona." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berjalan keluar dan pergi ke ruang klubnya yang ada di gedung sekolah lama..

" begitu..." aku pun juga harus kembali ke pekerjaanku sebagai ketua OSIS..

"Kaicho !"

"Ada apa Tsubaki, kau terlihat begitu gelisah...?"

"Anda harus lihat ini..." Tsubaki langsung memberikan selembar kertas...dan aku langsung membacanya.

_Aku akan datang ke dunia Manusia untuk bersenang-senang bersama mu So-tan~_

_Dari kakak tercintamu_

_Serafall Leviathan__._

"Tsubaki..."

"Y-Ya.."

"Ayo kita pergi.."

"T-tapi berkas-berkas itu..."

"Itu bisa diurus besok.."

Lalu aku bersama Tsubaki langsung pergi dari ruangan OSIS. Apa sih yang Onee-sama pikirkan meninggalkan tugas Maounya untuk datang ke dunia manusia...haah...ini akan menjadi merepotkan jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menemukannya...itu karena ia terkadang salah menempatkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi terakhir kali ia ingin teleport ke Kuoh tapi ia malah terdampar di stasiun kereta...aku yakin kali ini pasti terdampar di sekitar kota ini lagi...

* * *

><p>Aku, Uzumaki Naruto dalam perjalanan ke kedai ramen...sebuah aktifitas yang biasa setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke kedai ramen ku.<p>

"Akhirnya kemenangan pertama Kita...!"

Aku mengatakan begitu...karena ini adalah kemenangan pertama kita yang sangat beharga dengan kemengan ini pasti kelas lain tidak akan memandang rendah kelas kita lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut dengan nilai matematika Himeji yang mencapai 550 ! tidak heran kalau dia disebut salah satu murid jenius.. selain itu yang bikin aku lebih terkejut adalah nilai matematika Yuuji 335 ! sejak kapan ia mendapat nilai tinggi seperti itu..!? padahal nilainya yang lalu buruk sepertiku...

Yaa sudalah...intinya kita telah menang dalam perang ini...itulah yang terpenting..ketika aku sampai di depan kedaiku aku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik dan imut yang tengah berdiri di depan kedaiku ! Bishojo-chan yang imut sedang mengenakan kostum karakter anime. Kalau kuingat baik-baik itu adalah 'Magical Girl, Mil Kiss Viral 7 Alternative' sebenarnya aku bukan penggemar anime macam ini sih, tapi karena tetanggaku di apatermen adalah seorang otaku berat dan lolicon jadi aku sedikit tahu mengenai anime ini.

Dia adalah gadis super-cantik dengan tubuh mungil, mata bewarna violet, rambut hitam diikat twintail dan juga...

Boing~

Ia memiliki dada yang besar juga ! dan juga roknya yang pendek aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya ! 'warna putih tidak buruk' itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihat celana dalamnya yang bewarna putih polos. Menurutku akan lebih cocok jika ia memakai warna ungu dengan sedikit pola itu akan lebih cocok !

Tapi...kenapa ia ada di depan kedaiku...? tersesat...? atau ia memang ingin makan di kedai ini..kalau ia memang ingin makan di kedai ini aku merasa sangat senang sekali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah memory tertentu terlintas di benakku saat menatap wanita bercosplay itu tapi dalam sekejap juga telah menghilang, membuat aku meringis kesakitan di kepala khususnya di bagian otak sialan apa yang terjadi..padaku..

Kesampingkan itu dulu aku lalu melihat dia yang dimana ia juga melihatku matanya melebar terkejut seperti ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak ia duga sebelumnya, lalu airmata perlahan-lahan keluar dari matanya dengan cepat dia langsung kearahku..

"Naru-chan !"

Teriak gadis itu lalu memeluk ku dengan erat ! ooooohhhh, perkembangan macam apa ini ...!? ada seorang gadis cosplay yang super-cantik dan imut sedang berdiri dikedaiku lalu tiba-tiba dia berlari sambil berteiak Naru-chan lalu memelukku dengan erat ! ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi...tunggu dulu dari mana ia tahu namaku...?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati..Naruto...kemana saja kau selama 10 tahun ini ?" ucap gadis itu yang wajahnya tertanam di tubuhku ! aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana...tapi aku mati..?...10 tahun..? apa yang dibicarakan gadis ini aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya...untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa sangat akrab saat melihat wajahnya dan juga perasaan ini mengatakan aku mengenal gadis ini tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun pikiranku benar-benar kosong akan hal ini.

"Umm...miss.." aku dengan pelan mendorong gadis itu lalu menatapnya "Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau..?" jujur aku merasa sangat senang sekali ada seorang yang super-cantik dan imut tiba-tiba memelukku tapi setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan entah kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk begini ya...

Mendengar pertanyaanku matanya melebar dan kemudian dia merosot kembali ke tanah ekspresinya tampak sedih.

**(Serafall POV)**

...Apa dia tidak mengigat aku...?...padahal sudah sepuluh tahun...aku pikir kau sudah mati... saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku pikir kau adalah orang lain dengan wajah yang mirip...tapi dari tatapanmu, aura yang kau pancarkan, dan perasaan ini saat memelukmu... aku sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto orang yang aku cintai kalau Selena atau Grayfia ataupun si jalang Gabriel itu pasti memilki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku..

"Ini aku Serafall.." ucapku pelan dengan menatapnya berharap ia bisa mengingatku...tapi...

"Serafall..?" ulang Naruto bingung...ini..tidak mungkin kan..ia sama sekali tidak mengigatku...tidak dilihat dari ekspresi bingungnya bisa dipastikan ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganku...

"Apa kau tahu Selena, Grayfia, atau Gabriel..."

?

...Kau pasti bercanda bukan ia sama sekali tidak mengigatku tapi juga mereka ! apa sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naruto...? sampai kau tidak ingat lagi padaku...bahkan mungkin underword..

"Ukhhh"

"Naruto-chan !" teriakku cemas melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang kepalnya dan menggerang kesakitan aku terus melihatnya cemas berharap ia tidak kenapa-napa. Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai tenang dan perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri..

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit sakit kepala" ucapnya dengan senyum..aku merasa lega melihat bahwa ia baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja aku merasa kawathir padanya.

"Anu..."

"hmm..?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang yang tadi tapi memang benar aku tidak siapa kau jadi..."

"Tidak-tidak aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya memelukmu" ucapku meminta maaf untuk sekarang aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto... kenapa dia sampai melupakan aku, Selena, Grayfia, bahkan Gabriel dan juga mungkin ia juga melupakan adanya Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Setan, Dewa dan makluk-makluk supenatural lainnya.

**(End POV)**

* * *

><p>"Mmm~ ini terasa sangat enak" ucap Serafall-chan yang memakan ramen.<p>

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Mendengar pujian darinya aku, Uzumaki Naruto merasa senang mendengarnya dan diluar dugaan nadanya imut sekali ! sejak kejadian tadi cara bicaranya benar-benar imut aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana..setiap kali ia berbicara padaku. Dan juga ia terus-menerus memaksaku untuk memanggilnya Sera-chan dengan nada imutnya awalnya aku menolaknya tapi setelah ia mengeluarkan mata anak anjing legendaris aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi...hanya pasrah dan memanggilnya Sera-chan.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak dibukannya kedai ini tapi aku tidak melihat adanya satu pelanganpun yang datang satu-satunya pelanggan yang ada dikedaiku hanyalah Sera-chan ..hah...jadi hari ini sepi ya...tapi inilah yang namanya usaha kadang naik, kadang turun. Meskipun begitu ini adalah pertama kalinya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang seperti ini sejak aku membuka kedai ini..memang aku pernah mengalami sepi pelanggan tapi tidak sesepi ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?

"Selamat Datang..." akhirnya ada juga pelanggan yang datang saat aku melihat pelanggan yang masuk itu... mataku melabar dan mulutku menganga saat melihat orang yang masuk. Dua orang wanita yang cantiknya bukan main sama seperti Sera-chan ! tapi tidak seperti Serafall yang membawa kesan seperti gadis yang lugu...kedua wanita itu membawa kesan seperti layaknya seorang putri bangsawan !

Wanita pertama adalah adalah wanita berambut perak cerah yang mengalir di punggungnya seperti air terjun, dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan trim kuning di setiap sisi. Meskipun itu hanya dari pakaiannya aku bisa dengan jelas melihat lekuk tubuh sempurnanya ! pakaian nya terbelah samping di bagian bawah sehingga memperlihatkan bagian perutnya, entah kenapa pakaiannya itu membuatnya sangat seksi namun elegan pada waktu yang sama. Ia Memakai scarf hijau muda panjang yang terbuat dari bahan ringan yang pangjangnya mencapai pinggulnya. memakai celana jeans yang kekat yang memperlihatkan lekuk kakinya yang panjang dan seksi ditambah ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi bewarna perak, tidak peduli aku melihatnya beberapa kali ia benar-benar cantik !

Oh...sial aku hampir meneteskan air liurku...tapi itu tidak berthenti disitu saja.

Dan wanita kedua adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku dilihat dalam hidupku jika dibandingkan dengan Serafall atau gadis berambut perak itu mungkin hanya beda tipis. Dia memiliki rambut pirang keriting dan sosok benar-benar menggairahkan ! Dia mengenakan gaun panjang yang terbuat dari semacam bahan ringan. Namun, itu menunjukkan payudaranya yang besar dan lekuk tubuhnya ! kalau begini terus aku akan mati karena mimisan pada pesona dan kecantikannya..

Kemudian sebuah flash memori terlintas di benakku saat menatap kedua wanita itu tapi dalam sekejap memori itu menghilang hal ini membuatku meringis kesakitan di kepala lagi. Ini sama seperti saat aku bertemu Sera-chan tadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku...? ..

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa suhu di sini tiba-tiba menurun ! brrr~aku menjadi sedikit dingin... ada apa ini padahal sudah pertengahan musim semi tapi kenapa suhu ruangan ini seperti musim dingin ya...? dan bukan itu saja aku merasakan aura yang mencekam yang datang dari para Bishojo khususnya dari Serafall dan gadis berambut perak itu ! mereka saling melotot satu sama lain ! kecuali Bishojo Onee-san berambut pirang yang tampaknya terus melihat mereka bingung dengan mata tak berdosanya yang benar-benar murni !

Tidak jangan pikirkan itu dulu ! yang terpenting sekarang adalah meredakan suasanan mencekam ini kalau tidak aku punya firasat bahwa tempat ini akan hancur lebur...

"A-anu...permisi..." seketika itu juga suasana mencekam ini akhirnya mereka dan perhatian mereka mulai tertuju pada ku... ohh aku menjadi tambah gugup saat mereka melihatku dengan senyuman indah mereka ! aku ingin pingsan saja.

Tapi aku harus bertahan sambil terus mengotrol emosi dan tndakanku agar setenang mungkin aku mengatakan...

"Mau pesan apa...nona...umm..." tunggu kenapa aku malah jadi bingung sendiri dan kenapa malah aku menanyakan namanya !?

"Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge dan aku pesan Ramen" dia menjawabnya dengan senyumannya yang indah !

"Dan...nona..."

"Namaku Gabriel dan aku juga pesan Ramen" si onee-san berambut pirang juga memperkenalkan dirinya tampaknya ia merasa agak tidak enak jika dia tidak memperkanalkan dirinya setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Aku juga pesan ramen !" Sera-chan yang tak mau ketinggalan ia juga memesan ramen ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku senang ada yang orang yang akhirnya mengerti kenikmatan ramen.

"Ini dia ramennya" ucapku dengan gembira sambil memberikan ramen pada mereka bertiga..lalu mereka mengambil sumpit dan memakan remennya ini mungkin perasaanku saja atau mereka terlihat begitu anggun saat makan !

"Ini begitu baik Naruto-sama"

"Tetap seperti biasa ramenmu terasa begitu enak Naruto-sama"

"Mmmm~! memang benar tidak peduli aku makan berapa kalipun ramen buatan Naruto-chan yang terbaik "

Ahh~~mendengar pujian dari 3 Bishojo memang benar-benar terasa berbeda ya...tapi...tunggu dulu...dari mana Grayfia dan Gabriel tahu namaku ? apa mereka menambahkan 'sama' pada akhiran namaku ? dan apa aku pernah memasang ramen untuk mereka sebelumnya...? tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan mereka...jadi kenapa Grayfia bilang 'tetap seperti biasa'..?...oh...sial..semakin memikirkan ini semakin aku menjadi bingung !

Dan lagi... tumben Rias-senpai tidak datang biasanya dia datang jam begini...yaa..mungkin dia ada urusan kali..

**(Grayfia POV)**

"Datang lagi ya..." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum sambil melambaikan tangannya...melihat itu akupun melambaikan tangan padanya tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah..ufufufu seperti biasa dia sangat lucu saat wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

Lalu...

Aku langsung berhenti saat sudah menjauh dari kedai ramen milik Naruto-kun..lalu aku berbalik ke arah Serafall dan sepertinya si malaikat Gabriel pun pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku..Meskipun ia adalah malaikat dan merupakan salah satu dari Empat Besar Serafim..untuk sekarang aku tidak terlalu memikirkan seperti bertarung dengan dia atau semacamnya..

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun..?" yah inilah yang ingin kutanyakan ada apa dengan Naruto, aku tahu itu adalah dia tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki aura seperti dia...tapi dia seperti tidak mengenal aku ataupun yang lainnya lagi..

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Maksudmu Serafall..?" kali ini giliran Gabriel yang bertanya dengan ekspresi yang khawatir. Setelah semua ia juga tahu dan yakin itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto karena ia memilki jiwa yang murni aku memang tidak seperti Gabriel yang bisa merasakan jiwanya secara langsung tapi...ini..seperti aku terkadang bersama Naruto-kun aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan murni berasal darinya begitu pula dengan Selena dan Serafall pasti mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ini seperti semua ingatannya mengenai kita, Underworld, Surga, dan juga yang berhubungan dengan dunia supenatural telah menghilang"

"Seperti Ammesia"

"Yaa bisa dibilang seperti itu juga tapi...aku merasa ada yang aneh..."

"Aneh?"

Gabriel bertanya dan Serafall mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu saat Naru-chan melawan Naga itu...kita tidak ada yang tahu selain waktu itu Naru-chan menghilang bersama Naga itu menggunakan teknik Hiraishinnya...dan tanah yang terangkat dan membentuk objek seperti bulan lalu menghilang di celah dimensional.."

"Maksudmu ...?"

Serafall memiringkan kepalanya oleh pertanyaanku

"Ini mungkin dugaanku tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Naru-chan dan Naga itu sebelum nya sehingga membuat Naru-chan melupakan kita.."

Aku dan Gabriel dibuat terdiam oleh pernyataan Serafall. Memang benar pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Naga itu sebelum kejadian tanah yang terangkat dan membentuk objek seperti bulan lalu menghilang di celah dimensional saat Aku dan Selena sampai ke sana terlebih dahulu kami tidak menemukan apapun kecuali ikat kepala milik Naruto-kun...

"Akankah kau akan memberitahu ini pada Selena-chan...?"

Pada pertanyaan Serafall aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang..." aku tahu betul Selena, Dia dasarnya adalah wanita yang rapuh dan sangat bergantung pada Naruto-kun sama sepertiku...aku masih ingat 10 tahun yang lalu ia terus mengunci diri di dalam kamar di istana sambil memeluk ikat kepala Naruto-kun selama berhari-hari dan terkadang-kadang ia juga menangis. Butuh banyak usaha dari Otou-sama, Oka-sama dan lainnya berusaha untuk membuat dia kembali seperti biasanya... aku pun juga sama..meskipun aku berusaha tegar waktu itu tapi terkadang aku juga menangis saat aku dalam kamarku...untuk sekarang lebih baik ia tidak diberitahukan...

Jika ia mendengar Naruto-kun masih hidup ia pasti akan datang kesini tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi apalagi kalau ia tahu mengenai keadaan Naruto-kun aku sudah tidak tahu lagi...

Naruto-kun apa sebenarnya terjadi padamu...?

**(End POV)**

* * *

><p>"Gabriel bagaimana dengan tugasnya...?"<p>

"Semuannya berjalan baik. Aku sudah datang ke gereja dan memberikan berkatku bagi seorang anak yang akan menjadi pengusir setan satu hari nanti. Michael-sama..."

"Baguslah...kenapa ekspresimu tampak sedih..? apa terjadi sesuatu saat tugas...?"

"Tidak ada masalah dalam tugasku michael-sama...hanya saja ini mengenai Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Uzumaki Naruto...apa dia masih hidup...?.."

*Menganguk*

"Syukurlah banyak yang mengira ia sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu..tapi aku tak menduga ia masih hidup..seperti yang diharapkan dari dia selalu tak terduga."

"Aku juga sangat senang saat melihat Naruto-sama tadi ia masih saja seperti dulu...tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto-sama..."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya...?"

"Sebenarnya dia—"

* * *

><p><strong>Berapa jumlah angka dalam satu set kartu yang berisi 52 kartu ?<strong>

**Jawaban Sona Sitri: **364.

**Komentar guru: **Betul seperti biasa, Souna. Ada beberapa cara untuk menghitungnya. Contohnya, 13 kartu Sekop dari 1 ke 13 dipansangkan dengan kartu Hati ke 1 secara terbalik, jumlah tiap pasangan adalah 14. Lakukan hal yang sama pada Wajik dan Keriting dan totalnya akan jadi 14x13x2 =364

**Jawaban Rias Gremony: **364.

**Komentar guru: **Tepat seperti biasa, Rias. Tidak heran kau dan Souna disebut jenius.

**Jawaban Uzumaki Naruto: **Satu tambah dua tambah tiga tambah umm...

**Komentar guru: **Berusahalah.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor Note:<strong>

**Yah~ tak terasa ini sudah Chapter 3 ya. Bagaimana menurut kalian, aku harap kalian menukainya... **

**Jika ada kesalahan kata ataupun kalimat aku mohon maaf. Kali ini aku tidak ingin berkomentar banyak hanya mengingatkan saja agar ****jika membaca cerita ini please ****riview sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian ingin memberikan ide untuk cerita ini katakan saja aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau membantu dalam cerita ini.**

**Itu saja sampai jumpa di chapter Selanjutnya.**

**Oh ya benar setelah ini ada Extra Chapter mengenai kelanjutan perang Digimon tadi aku harap kalian menyukainya..dan Happy Valentine Day  
><strong>

**xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx Out…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ekstra Chapter: And the winner is...<strong>

"SUUUGAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAA !"

Sebuah teriakan penuh dengan kebencian menggema di seluruh sekolah.

"Yuuji selanjutnya ku serahkan padamu" gumam Naruto yang terus menghadang para murid kelas 2-E dengan Alphamon "Orryaa ! Ayo maju kalian, kelas 2-E brengsek !".

'Hmmp kau masih amatir, Hiraga' pikir Yuuji yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas F 'Kita telah bersiap untuk memanggil guru matematika'

Lalu Yuuji mengambil Walkitode dan berbicara dengan Mutsulini "Mutsulini, singkirkan pak Takenaka-sensei"

[Roger]

Dengan kecepatan ninja Tsuciya Kouta (a.k.a Mutsulini) telah berada tepat di belakang Takenaka-sensei. Mutsulini jarang berada di medan perang karena ia bertugas di bagian intelejen, penyusupan, dan pengumpulan informasi. Lalu ia berbisik di telinga Takenaka-sensei.

"Sensei, wig mu terlepas" mendengar itu ekspresi Takenaka-sensei langsung berubah menjadi panik.

"Maaf aku harus cepat pergi !" dengan tergesa-gesa Takenaka-sensei langsung pergi ke ruang guru jika guru yang membuka field mata pelajaran pergi maka secara otomatis field itu akan menghilang.

Melihat itu sebagai kesempatan Hideyoshi dan Minami langsung meminta Funakoshi-sensei yang telah sampai di lingkungan kelas E.

"Sekarang Minami !"

"Funakoshi-sensei, Shimada Minami dari Kelas F, ijin untuk pemanggilan !" dengan itu Funakoshi-sensei langsung membukan field Matematika dengan ini dari kelas E ke F adalah Field Matematika...

"Aku tidak lengah lagi Lekismon, summon!"

"Meskipun ini field matematika tapi kami tidak kalah dari kelas F !"

""Summon""

Kelas F Shimada Minami (Lekismon) VS Kelas E Sasajima Keigo (Ebidramon), Nakano Kenta (Coelamon)

Matematika

440 VS 110, 114

"I-ini tidak mungkin !"

"Untuk kelas sampah memiliki nilai seperti ini..."

Tampaknya murid-murid kelas E tidak percaya pada nilai Matematika Minami, Minami yang melihat mereka langsung tersenyum dan berkata. "Kalian sungguh menyebalkan ! Lekismon, _**Moon Night Kick **_**!**" dengan kecepatan cahaya Lekismon langsung menendang Ebidramon dan Coelamon dengan kuat...dan dengan kedua digimon itu poinnya sudah 0 itu berarti kemenangan bagi Minami.

Bersamaan dengan itu akhirnya rute menuju kelas E terbuka.

[Rute terbuka] ucap Mutsulini pada Yuuji melalui Walkitode.

"Sekarang giliranmu Himeji !"

"Baik datanglah Lilamon, Summon !" setelah memanggil digimonnya Himeji langsung bergegas menuju kelas E. Tapi saat Himeji keluar dari kelas E.

[Bahaya]

"Ada apa ?"

[Kamera rahasiaku mendeteksi adanya musuh]

Tepat saat Mutsulini memberitahu Yuuji 3 murid kelas 2-E langsung masuk ke kelas F.

"Kau akan berakhir disini Sakamoto !"

Mendengar itu Yuuji hanya berdiri diam lalu dengan nada santai ia mengatakan "Kenapa terburu-buru ? mari kita sedikit bersenang-senang."

"Kurang ajar kau akan menyesali ini dasar kelas sampah !"

"""Summon !"""

"Summon ! WereGarurumon."

Kelas F Sakamoto Yuuji (WereGarurumon) VS Kelas E Tooru Shu (Togemon), Harada Kyoma (Ikkakumon), Suzuki Kazu (Aquilamon)

Matematika

335 VS 138, 141, 152

"Ti-tidak mungkin..Bukankah Nilaimu yang paling terendah." Tampaknya para murid kelas E terkejut melihat nilai Yuuji yang benar-benar tinggi !

"Sepertinya otak kalian masih intel pentium 2...kau tahu grafik yang kalian baca waktu itu tidak menunjukan nilai terbaru" mendengar penjelasan Yuuji tampaknya para kelas E benar-benar tertipu pada nilai grafik itu... lalu Yuuji memasang senyum garangnya "baiklah kalian...ayo maju !"

Pada saat yang sama dengan Himeji...

Himeji telah tiba di kelas 2-E dan menantang sang ketua kelas 2-E Genji hiraga

Kelas F Himeji Mizuki (Lilamon) VS Kelas E Genji hiraga (Grappu Leomon)

Matematika

550 VS 268

"Kenapa ?"

Lalu dengan senyum Himeji mengatakan

"Aku minta maaf. Lilamon _**Beauty Shock**_"

Lilamon dengan cepat mendekati lawan lalu dari tanganya mengeluarkan petir 7 warna dan dengan tepat petir itu mengenai Grappu Leomon yang tidak bisa berkutik.

Tanpa memberikan lawan kesempatan melakukan serangan balik, ia mengalahkan ketua Kelas E dengan satu serangan petri dan mengakhiri Perang.

_"Ketua Kelas CD Hiraga Genji Gugur di Medan Perang!"_

"Oooo-"

Suara teriakan ini menggemuruh di sekolah yang merupakan suara kemenangan Kelas F dan tangisan kekalahan Kelas E.

"Luar biasa! Aku tidak percaya kita menang melawan Kelas E !"

"Hidup Sakamoto Yuuji !"

"Aku cinta Himeji !"

Orang-orang memuji Ketua Kelas Yuuji dari segala penjuru.

"Akihisa, Naruto kerja yang bagus.."

Puji Yuuji dengan senyum yang menyegarkan lalu Akihisa mentap Yuuji dan bertanya..

"Apa kau dengar pengunguman tadi..?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas"

"Yuuji apa kau tahu dimana Sugawa sekarang...?" tanya Akihisa dengan senyum yang lembut tapi auranya mengatakan sebaliknya bahkan Naruto bisa melihat ia menyembunyikan pisau dapur di lengannya dan juga kaos kakinya yang terisi penuh dengan pasir dan batu.

'Dia pasti benar-benar marah...' pikir Naruto saat melihat apa yang disembunyikan Akihisa..seandainya saja dia tahu...siapa dalang di balik semua ini...

"Sepertinya dia datang kesini beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah itu ia pergi entah kemana..." mendengar jawaban Yuuji ia tampaknya tidak menyerah, Akihisa yakin Sugawa pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Naruto bisa mengerti apa yang akan Akihisa lakukan, ia akan terus mencari Sugawa meskipun ia harus menggali ke dalam tanah ! dan jika ia menemukan Sugawa...

**(Akihisa POV)**

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku pasti bisa membunuhnya ..."

"Apakah kau akan membunuhnya?"

Ah, Sugawa ... yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah ingin melihatmu segera.

"Omong-omong, aku punya sesuatu yang lupa untuk memberitahu mu."

Tampaknya Yuuji memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, tetapi meninggalkannya untuk nanti ! Yang paling penting sekarang adalah-

"Isi siaran adalah ide saya dan Naruto."

Bangsat kalian !

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!"

Aku berlari menuju Yuuji dan Naruto, sambil menarik keluar pisau dan bertujuan untuk menyayat kulit si brengsek Yuuji sementara tangan kananku memegang kaus kaki dengan pasir dan batu untuk menghantam kepala Naruto

"Ah, Funakoshi-sensei." Ucap Naruto

Sialan ! Aku harus mundur terlebih dahulu. Menghancurkan Yuuji dan Naruto memang penting, tapi keperawanan saya sekerang yang lebih penting !

Aku menendang chabudai sepanjang jalan, bergegas ke lemari dengan alat pembersih, dan menutup pintu rapat. Sekarang dia tidak akan tahu keberadaan saya, kan...?

"Jangan repot-repot dengan orang idiot itu, kalian pasti lelah kan setelah perang"

"... (Mengangguk)"

"Baik ! untuk hari ini kita akhiri saja, semuannya bubar !"

"Ooohhh !"

Aku bisa merasakan semua orang telah berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin pulang. Tapi Funakoshi-sensei ada di luar; Aku tidak bisa hanya melompat keluar dan mati.

Sialan ! Pada tingkat ini, Yuuji akan kabur !

"Ah, Akihisa."

"Aku berbohong ketika saya kata Funakoshi-sensei ada disini."

Seiring dengan suara langkah kaki, kelas sekarang menjadi kosong.

...

Aku lalu mengintip dari celah lemari.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

... Aku ditipu!

Aku lalu menendang pintu lemari terbuka, dan bergegas keluar ke koridor, awas kau Yuuji, Naruto !

**(END POV)**

**End...**


End file.
